A Second Chance at Love
by klainepuppyloveforever
Summary: After a bad break up six years ago, Kurt and Blaine meet again, and old emotions are resurfaced. Follow the two men as they learn how to be with each other again, and possibly ignite previous feelings that were buried deep. Future!AU!Fic
1. Prologue

**Hello lovely readers! So I'm starting this new story, and I hope you guys like it. And this time I promise I'll finish it. -wink- I'll try to update twice a month, but with my hectic work load at college, there might be some alterations on schedule. **

**First of all, things you need to learn about this story. They met during high-school when they were both seventeen. They graduated high-school and college together, Kurt majoring in fashion design, having never gone to NYADA. Blaine majored in music. They both graduated from Dalton, Kurt never returned to McKinley. Santana is one of the few New Directioners that Kurt maintained contact with and is one of his closest friends, the other being Finn, his step-brother, Puck and Brittany. They are both good friends with fellow Warblers, mainly Wes, David, Nick and Jeff. **

**During the prologue, they are both twenty-five. At the start of the main story they will be thirty-one. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own anything you may recognize._**

* * *

They had moved in together almost three years ago, right after they finished college. Three years of waking up next to each other every day, and going to sleep, legs tangled together, every night. Things were great between them. They had been together for eight years with very little fights; those fights that were a bit more serious were usually easily forgotten after sitting down and talking seriously.

But things were getting strained between them. A tense atmosphere had fallen over them for the last few months, with one snapping at the other and resulting in a few arguments that ended with one of them having to sleep in the couch. And with both of them having busy scheduled with demanding work, time to talk was rare.

Kurt, who was a fashion designer, seemed to drown himself in work, opting to spend hours at the office sketching, work that he would usually do at home with Blaine by his side, the two working on their respective tasks, but basking in the comfort one brought the other. He knew he had to talk to Blaine, but he was afraid of the outcome. Blaine, a famous musician and song-writer, started staying at home to write, only occasionally going to the studio as it wasn't recording season, in hoped of catching a moment with Kurt. He didn't know when their relationship started to fall apart. He only knew that he'd do anything to try to save their relationship. All that was left to him was hope that Kurt felt the same way.

And, having been together since high-school, there was a constant thought in their mind: "What if I'm not who he wants anymore?" Even though they had danced around each other for months after they had first met, and would constantly show how much they loved each other, their insecurities would often arise, now more than never before.

It was a rare day when both Kurt and Blaine were together in the apartment at a reasonable hour and at the same time, with no immediate need to get up and leave. Kurt was looking over some ideas for a fashion spread and Blaine was staring at the wall trying to gather up some courage to speak to Kurt. Kurt was concentrating on his task, acting as though Blaine wasn't there. He knew they'd have to talk eventually, but he didn't know if he was ready to face the fight that would surely happen.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly. Kurt nodded in acknowledgement. "Can we talk? Please?"

Kurt sighed, but abandoned his magazine nonetheless. Rubbing his eyes and standing up he walked until he sat on the couch next to Blaine, making sure to keep some space between them, an act that even though it probably was for the best didn't go unnoticed by Blaine, and that pulled at his heart a bit.

"I guess we should, huh?"

Blaine just nodded, not meeting Kurt's eye. They both sat still, just gathering their thoughts and summoning their courage. Finally Blaine broke the silence.

"What happened to us? We used to be so happy!" his voice wavering a little.

Kurt looked away, eyes shining brightly, "I don't know, Blaine. I don't know."

"It seems like you've been avoiding me for the past month. You're barely home. We never see each other. When we do I feel like I'm walking on eggshells around you!" Blaine paused and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he looked sad and vulnerable. "I miss you, Kurt. What is going on?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "I don't know what happened, Blaine. One moment we were so happy, moving in together, my life seemed to be falling into place perfectly. I had my dream job, a gorgeous boyfriend I was crazy about… The next we just started snapping at each other at every opportunity and fighting all the time, it just wasn't us anymore!" Kurt exhaled and looked at Blaine, his eyes full with unshed tears. "Why do you thing I'm never home anymore? That I'm staying late every night to work on my designs?" His tone became softer now. "I dread coming home, Blaine. All we ever do when we are together is fight! I don't know how we let it come to this point, but all I think of is that this is just not working!"

Blaine had tears streaming down his face, not wanting to face the truth. "Can we talk about it? I mean - isn't there anything - what can we do to fix it? Do you want to fix this?" Blaine looked exhausted, but his eyes got a hopeful gleam when he uttered this last phrase.

"I-of course I do, Blaine, I just don't know how or what to do. I feel like we've reached a point in our relationship quite near rock bottom." He said softly, barely above a whisper.

Blaine exhaled. "Talk? Try to figure out what led to this? Kurt, I want to fix this, us. I miss you, I miss us, I miss the way we were."

Kurt nodded, but he was a little distracted, seemingly deep in thought about something.

"What is it, Kurt?" Blaine asked when he saw Kurt's troubled look.

"What if it was too soon?" He asked voice cracking and low, as he turned to face Blaine, unsure eyes filled with fresh tears. "What if we weren't ready to move in together yet?"

Blaine looked up sharply before answering. "I don't that's it, Kurt. Couples that fall apart due to living together are usually those who can't establish a routine together or can't share their space. That is not our problem. We've had no problems in adapting our lives to include the other. And we've spent so many time with each other, even before we moved in together. Not to mention that we've been living together for almost three years, and had been dating for more than five years at the time, it was just the next step. But you are right. Something had changed."

After a few moments of unsettling silence Kurt asked, voice small, "Do you thing we've just grown apart? You can't deny that things haven't been the same as they were for some time already."

"Maybe, Kurt, I don't know. I love you. You are still my best friend. But, I'm not sure if it's worth all the pain this is putting us through." Blaine's voice was shaky, his face contorted with emotions.

"I love you too, Blaine. I just don't know if it's still the same feeling as before." Kurt sniffled, wiping tears away as the cascaded down his cheeks. He loved Blaine dearly, that wasn't a doubt. But something had changed, and he just couldn't bear the pain anymore.

Blaine stood up, going to the kitchen to fetch them some water and collecting his thoughts, trying to delay the inevitable. He came back after a few moments, handing one glass to Kurt, earning a quiet "thank you" from the man. He sat down again, this time in the coffee table across from Kurt's spot in the couch.

"Maybe we should just – " he broke off with a sob, unable to finish the sentence. Tears were pouring down his face, mirroring Kurt's own.

"Yeah, maybe it's for the best."

Their faces were drenched in tears, both wanting to beg the other to just sit down and fix their relationship, but they both knew that, at the moment, all the pain they were putting the other through, was just not worth it. Kurt finally stood, walking in the direction of their bedroom.

"I'll just pack a few things enough to last for some weeks. I'll come by another time to fetch the rest of my stuff. I think I'll just stay at Santana's for now." His voice was wavering as he walked down the corridor, and Blaine just sat there, numb, wondering if it was really happening or if it was all just a dream.

Blaine sat there for what seemed like hours until Kurt emerged, dragging two suitcases behind him and his work satchel slung over his shoulder. His eyes were red and puffy, and his expression sad and defeated.

"I'll just go. Take care, Blaine." He just couldn't say goodbye. Goodbye was too final, and he wasn't going to break his promise he had once made all those years ago in high-school.

Blaine hiccupped and turned to Kurt. In an impulse he stood and reached out to hug the other man tightly, being squeezed back with just as much force. He let go and managed a watery half-smile. "I hope you find happiness, Kurt."

With one last glance, Kurt left, crumbling the last bit that was left of their eight year relationship, leaving two heartbroken men behind.

That had been six years ago.

* * *

_So, please tell me what you think of this story and if it's worth continuing. Reviews are love, and reviews motivate me to continue writing and updating faster!_  
_xoxo - Julia_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! **

**Thank you for the views, favorites, follows and reviews! It's always nice to receive an e-mail notifying me of an alert added to this story!**

**I just noticed that I seem to have failed math back in elementary school. I modified the ages in the introduction in the last chapter and I don't know if you've seen it, so I will just repeat them here. In the prologue the boys are actually 25, having started dating when they were both 17 during their junior year. Kurt and Blaine are now 31, having broken up six years ago, three years after finishing college. **

**Enjoy the first chapter!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own anything you may recognize._**

* * *

It was just another normal day for one Blaine Anderson. He got up, went through his usual morning routine, had breakfast, finished getting ready and left for work. A lot could change in six years; a lot had changed in six years. He was now a talent scout for a music studio he had opened with two of his best friends, Wes and David, and though he continued writing songs, he only performed and recorded occasionally.

After the painful break up with Kurt six years ago, he never was the same again. They had managed to get together a couple of weeks after Kurt left to sort everything out regarding their apartment and furniture. Kurt got the rest of his stuff out of their old apartment and into his new studio, while he also moved out, not being able to bear to live in the same place where he had shared countless memories with Kurt. After sorting everything out, they each went their own ways, occasionally bumping into each other at social outings organized by their mutual friends. Even though they had broken up, they continued close to their friends, not letting their break up affect too much their friendships with ex-Warblers.

But it had been almost four years since he had last spoken to Kurt. A little after a year after their break up, Isabelle, Kurt's boss, was relocated to the French Vogue in Paris, and having been able to choose one person to go with her, she chose Kurt. So, when Isabelle moved, Kurt moved as well, only returning on holidays to visit his family. He continued in contact with Wes and David, and met up constantly with Nick and Jeff, as both of them had also moved to Europe two years before, as Nick had gotten a scholarship for a Master's degree in Oxford. Of course, with Nick in England, Jeff also followed, having become an author, he could write anywhere. After Nick finished school, they decided against returning to the States, and the couple was still happily living in London. Living relatively close to each other Nick, Jeff and Kurt managed to get together at least one every two months.

At Nick and Jeff's wedding, only months after Nick finished his Master's degree, they saw each other and greeted the other politely, but both Kurt and Blaine avoided being caught in a direct conversation with each other, instead mingling in opposite ends of the room. The same happened at Wes's wedding, for which Kurt had flown out from Paris.

Of course Blaine knew what was happening in Kurt's life. Being a famous fashion designer for Vogue, Kurt was often interviewed and Blaine would be lying if he said he ignored them. He wasn't like a crazed fan, but he did occasionally look Kurt's name up to see what was happening in Kurt's life. That was how he knew that Kurt was now head of the fashion department of French Vogue. He would also hear how Kurt was doing from Burt, as the man still saw him as his son, and often called for a chat, usually just about what he had been doing in his life, stirring away from Kurt centered conversations, but sometimes Kurt's name was mentioned. And although Wes and David tried to stir away from Kurt related topics, even after six years, sometimes his name was still brought up in conversations, so that's how he knew Kurt hadn't had much luck in the dating department either. Blaine had his share of flings and a couple of relationships, but not one had become a little more serious. But he was content with his life the way it was.

He arrived at work that day to find Wes and David arguing, again, over whom to try to sign a deal with next.

"Come on, David, why would you want to sign her? She would just be a waste of time and money!" Wes seemed exasperated and his hair a mess and Blaine let out an amused chuckle.

David rolled his eye fondly at his best friend. "But Wes, can't you see? She has such a potential! I mean, sure, when she was younger she couldn't sing at all, but she seems better now! She can get better."

"Exactly, David! She had no gift whatsoever to singing when she was younger. She won't be getting much better. She is twenty-six, David. There are so many other good artists out there." Wes was getting frustrated and only when he turned to the door did he take notice of Blaine standing there with an eyebrow raised. 'Oh, hey Blaine! Please tell David that there is no way we are going to sign a record deal with Sugar Motta of all people?"

Blaine chuckled, used to his friend's banter. "Hey guys. David, as much as I agree with you that Sugar has gotten better since high-school, when she uploaded that awful video of her singing on YouTube, I think that it would be a little irrational to sign her. People know who she is, and her voice is not that special. I agree with Wes on this."

David groaned and banged his head on the table. "I hate you all."

Wes and Blaine laughed while Wes high-fived Blaine.

"So, Blainey-boy-" He was cut off by a mock-irritated Blaine.

"Don't call me that, Wesley."

Not to be sidetracked, Wes merely shrugged, "Don't call me Wesley, Blaine-boy." Blaine let out a huff and David snorted in laughter. "As I was saying Blainey-boy, before I was so rudely interrupted, what's new in your life?" He asked in a sugar sweet voice.

Blaine looked confused for a moment. "What, you mean since we all went out last night? By that I mean, since you guys left me at my apartment with strict orders to be at work on time?"

"Yeah, have you met anyone new? Any hot dude catch your eye?" David asked.

Blaine now looked suspicious. When the two of them got like this nothing good could come out of it. "Wes, David, no, I haven't met anyone in the span of nine hours since you last saw me, seven of those that were spent sleeping in my bed, alone. What's going on, guys?"

Wes and David looked up innocently. "What? Can't we ask after our best friend's life? You hurt us!" Wes exclaimed with mock offence, placing a hand over his heart, while David stuck his lip out in an over-exaggerated pout.

"Guys, just get it over with. What have you got now?" Blaine asked tiredly. He knew they had something to tell him that he probably wouldn't like to hear.

"Fine, spoil-sport." Wes grinned and suddenly they both became serious, all playfulness gone from their faces. They knew that after six years, the subject they would approach was still a sore spot for their friend. "Have you heard from Kurt lately?"

Blaine tensed for a moment before answering carefully. "No, you guys know I haven't spoken to him since he left for Paris. Why?"

David sighed. "Kurt, he is coming back to New York. Next month. "

Blaine seemed unfazed by the news. 'Oh, yeah I heard. Burt and Carole still do monthly checkups on me to see how I'm doing, you know? Burt called last week to tell me."

Wes and David seemed taken aback by how calm Blaine sounded. "Oh, right, we forgot you still talk to Burt. How is he by the way?"

"He is fine, still healthy, but his age is preventing him from going to the sop very often. Finn has taken over the garage, from what he's told me."

David sighed, "Blaine, really, the fact that Kurt is coming back doesn't bother you not even a little bit? You do know we can't really avoid him once he's back. He is our friend too, and we miss him. You know we've hardly seen him since he moved away."

Blaine let out a small laugh. "Guys, is not as if I've never spoken to the guy since we broke up. I know he is your friend; I'm not stopping you from hanging out with him. And honestly, I'm happy he is coming back. Becoming head at the fashion department in New York is a huge step, especially with him having been in close contact with European trends for the past five years." Blaine paused and sighed. "And to tell the truth, I really want to see him again. He was my best friend for so long."

Wes and David shared a look. They knew that Blaine's feeling for Kurt never went away, they knew that their friend was still in love with Kurt, even after being apart for so long, and they knew that he still suffered from the break up. And they knew that even though Blaine would often deny, Blaine knew he never actually got over Kurt.

"Blaine, we don't want to see you hurt. We know you still care for him, and we know that you miss him."

Blaine let out a shaky breath. "I miss him so much, Wes. You have no idea. It still kills me to think about our break up."

Wes went over and hugged him tightly. "We know Blaine. We know."

"But I really do want to see him again. I miss having him as a friend. We shared almost nine years together, Wes. And I know I've been putting a brave face during this past six years, but the pain is still there. The 'what if's' are still there. 'What if we've talked about it?' 'What if we never broke up?' 'Would we still be together?' I love you guys, you two have been there for me at my worst moments, but it's not him." Blaine suddenly broke down, it seemed like he had finally burst something inside of him, and the need to open up was there. "You are right. I still care for him, a lot. But worse than not being together, is not being able to know he is there for me as a friend. Not being to call him or message him when I see some hideous fashion combination, or when I see his designs littering the store windows. And it hurts to think that Kurt may have forgotten all about me, that he hates me, and that he may not want to speak to me ever again."

Wes just hugged him closer. David wandered closer and patted his back. "We love you too, B. You know we will always be there for you. If needed, all you have to do is call Wes or me. But you know Kurt. He doesn't hate, and he certainly hasn't forgotten you, Blaine. You guys used to talk amicably after the break up, whenever we went out and you two happened to be there."

"But, David, it's been years since we last saw each other!" Blaine seemed in hysterics now.

"Yes, it has Blaine. But you guys spent eight years together. Those eight years aren't easily forgettable, you know? And he asks after you sometimes you know? Whenever we talk, he asks how you've been doing. He still cares for you, B." David said softly.

"Really?" came Blaine's small voice, so vulnerable that it broke Wes's heart a little. "He asks after me?"

"Yes, Blaine. He didn't forget you, and he doesn't hate you."

"Do you guys really think there is any chance that we may become friends again?" Blaine questioned, eyes shining.

Wes and David looked at each other, a knowing look in their faces. "Yeah, Blaine. I really think you guys will find each other again. You are going to find happiness again. Being around Kurt always made you happy, even before you got together. You haven't been the same person for six years. I don't really think you've been truly, genuinely happy for years. And we want you to be happy again, truly happy again."

"I haven't. I'm happy, I'm content with life, but I miss him. Without him-he made me happy. Thanks, guys. Tell me when you organize something and I'll be there." Blaine hugged each of his friends. They patted him back with reassurances. "Now, enough procrastinating and talking about my failed relationship. Don't we have work to do?"

And like that, each of them went to tend to their own tasks, and Blaine, while going over some files felt as if a huge weight had been lift off his shoulders, while other thoughts worried his mind. _Kurt was coming home. Kurt was returning, for real, to New York. _

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Kurt!" Isabelle's chirpy voice sounded around his office.

"Hey Isabelle. How are you?" Kurt smiled at her and got up to greet her. He and Isabelle had become very good friends over the years, and after he was upgraded to head of the fashion department at the French Vogue they started spending less time together, and he missed his friend.

Isabelle laughed. "I'm doing just fine, Kurt. So, I hear you are heading back to New York at the end of the month." She said in a light tone, but with a hint of sadness to it."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, head of fashion department back in the New York offices. As much as I love Paris and Europe, I miss home. I love this place dearly, but it'll never be home like the States and New York is. And I want to be close to my dad."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. Over the years she had come to know Kurt quite well, and she had a feeling it wasn't just that. "Only your dad?"

Kurt let out a chuckle. "You know me too well, Isabelle." He took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I guess I want to see him too. And I miss hanging out with Wes, David, Santana and Brittany. You know, Santana and Brittany are having a baby."

Isabelle just sighed and continued playing along. She knew the real reason why he wanted to go back to New York, but she wasn't going to force him to open up.

"Really? How sweet! How long have they been together, again? Brittany is the sweet blonde one, right? And Santana, the Latina with a killer body?"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, you got them right. They were together for a while in high school, but they broke up before graduation. After a few years they met again while in college. They've been together ever since, married for three years. They are sweet girls. I love them to death." Kurt said it with a fond smile and tone, but one could hear the sadness lying underneath, no doubt thinking about his lost love.

"Kurt, how are really coping with the idea of returning to New York and running into old friends?" Isabelle laid a caring hand on his arm.

Kurt sighed and sat down on a couch he had in his office. He put his head in his hands and let out a long breath. Few people knew exactly what had happened between him and Blaine. Wes, David, Santana, Brittany and Isabelle knew the specifics. Nick, Jeff and his family knew the basics.

"I don't know, Isabelle. I miss them so much. Talking to Wes and David on Skype is not the same as witnessing their banters and petty arguments. Same goes to Santana and Brittany. The girls I've seen a couple of times since we moved to Paris, but the guys, I haven't seen them since Wes's wedding, and that was almost three years ago." He paused and hesitated. "And I guess I miss him as well. While I'm thrilled about going back and seeing the guys again, I don't really know how to feel about seeing Blaine again."

Isabelle patted his back. "I'm sure it will all go okay. You guys talked before you moved, and you said you don't harbor any ill feelings towards him. It's been six years, Kurt."

"I don't. The break up was just as much his fault as it was mine. We both could have worked harder for it, but we didn't. It was a mutual decision. I don't blame him, I don't hate him. I want him to be happy. But, it's been four years since I last talked to him, and even before we moved, we weren't exactly talking, more like exchanging pleasantries."

"But you miss talking to him don't you?"

"Yes, I miss having him by my side, and I miss being able to rely on him as a friend. "

Isabelle smiled slightly. "So, try to reconnect, Kurt. When you meet him, start talking to him, exchange pleasantries. Build up your friendship from the start again. You two were extremely close, you connected and understood each other in a level no one else could. It's still in there somewhere, Kurt."

Kurt smiled slightly and chuckled a little. "How do you always know what to say?"

"I'm psychic." Isabelle answered with a grin. "But now, we've come to the real question. What should we do for your goodbye party?"

Now Kurt let out a full, hearty laugh and the two of them started talking animatedly of possible outings.

When Kurt arrived back at his flat later that same night he was tired. He still had things to finish packing and wanted nothing more than to collapse on his bed and sleep. He decided to log on Skype to see if Nick and Jeff were online. It had been a couple weeks since he last talked to them, and he still had to break the news that he'd be moving back to New York. Luckily, they were online. After waiting for a few minutes for the call to connect he was met with the grinning faces of his two friends.

"Hey Kurt! Long time no see, man!" Jeff greeted in his overly enthusiastic manner. "Hey Nick! Come here! Kurtie-pie is online."

Kurt chuckled and groaned playfully. "Jeff! It's good to see you too. But please stop with the nickname? Honestly, it's been years since high-school. Oh, hey Nick!"

Nick laughed. "Hey Kurtie. Don't you know that nicknames are forever? Once given, they can't be unsaid! You should know that by now!" He asked while situating himself on Jeff's lap.

Kurt groaned and buried his face in his hands peeking out from between his fingers. "Why am I friends with you again?"

Jeff and Nick grinned. "Because you love us and would die without us in your life." Kurt just shook his head.

"You guys are hopeless. But, yeah, I love you guys."

Jeff grinned triumphantly, "We know and we love you too." while Nick asked. "So what's up in the French fashion world?"

"That's why I'm calling actually. I've been offered a position as head of the fashion department back in New York. I'm moving back to the States by the end of the month."

"Really? That's great, Kurt!" Nick congratulated while Jeff mock pouted.

"You are leaving us, Kurtie-pie? Don't you love us anymore? What did we do to deserve such a thing?" He whined, earning himself a slap from Nick.

Kurt laughed, used to his friend's antics. "Sorry Jeffy. I miss the States. I promise to visit whenever. And you should visit there as well. I'm sure the guys miss you. After all what are the Warblers without their infamous duo?' He asked with a grin.

Nick shrugged. "I thought the infamous duo was Wes and David?"

"No, they are the twins. The Warblers are not Warblers without them and you two." Kurt answered with a knowing look which made both Nick and Jeff burst out laughing.

"The Warblers wouldn't have been Warblers without you and Blaine either. You two were the main soloist during our junior and senior years, Kurt." Jeff said before he realized what he was saying. "Oh, shit. I shouldn't have said that."

Kurt tensed a little at his words but smiled. "Really, Jeff, it's been years. And he was an important part of my life then, I won't deny it. Nor will I pretend it didn't exist. Those days at Dalton were the best, and I loved my college experience. He is in countless memories of mine of those days. I don't want to pretend he didn't exist."

Nick had a serious look on his face. "You do know that you won't be able to avoid him once you get back to New York, right, Kurt? He is best friends with Wes and David, they own a recording studio together, and the twins are your friends too."

"Nick, I don't want to avoid him. I have nothing against him. I don't hate him, nor do I blame him for what happened. I actually do want to reconnect and try to build up a friendship with him again, and hopefully moving back I will be able to." Kurt said back. That was new to the couple. Seeing their incredulous expressions he elaborated. "I haven't spoken directly to him since I moved to Paris, but I do ask after him when I talk with Wes and David, guys. And my dad still phones Blaine every month to see how he is doing and he always relies back to me something about Blaine. He simply pops it into the conversation."

Nick was shocked and Jeff seemed surprised about this new piece of information. "Your dad has maintained contact with Blaine? We still talk about once a month, and he never mentioned that to us."

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah, when my dad learned about the break-up he warned me that I couldn't and wouldn't stop him from talking to Blaine, his third son as he puts it. I never wanted to. Blaine's family are idiots as you guys well know. While we were together my dad became like a dad to him. I think Blaine did see him as a dad. It would tear him apart to break off his contact with my dad."

Nick still seemed unsure. "But isn't it strange, your ex-boyfriend, who you haven't maintained contact with and that left you a mess after you guys broke up, to be contacting your father in a monthly basis? Do they meet up as well?" Jeff nodded alongside his husband with a curious expression.

"Well is a bit strange, but we were together for eight years guys. Blaine and my dad bonded a lot over the years. I was mess, that is true, but I'm sure he was a mess as well. The break-up was painful for both of us. I want Blaine to be happy, and having a father figure in his life makes him happy. And I know my father came to love Blaine over the years, and it would break him a little to force him to lose a third son."

Jeff cocked his head to the side. "Kurt, I know we never pried into your business regarding the break-up, but, what happened? The way you talk about him and how painful it was to part ways, and how he still maintains contact with your dad and how you don't have resentment against him, it seems hard to believe why you guys broke-up in the first place."

Kurt sighed. He knew he would have to eventually tell them. "We just grew apart, I guess. We were fighting for months before we broke-up. We had to deal with so much pain in a daily basis, and at the time it didn't seem worth to continue making us suffer. We were at the point that one would intentionally do something to hurt the other. Our love didn't seem to be enough. So that night we just sat down and talked, the first time we had a proper conversation with each other, without yelling or snapping, in months. It just seemed like the right way to go at the time."

Nick nodded while Jeff inquired. "What about now?"

"What about now?"

"You said it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. That was six years ago. What about now? You will be at the same city as him, occasionally hanging out together. You both have grown and matured, and from what we can tell, you both still care for each other. Why not try again?"

Kurt sighed. "Is not that easy, Jeff. Yes, I still care for him. He was my best friend for almost a decade, and we did date for eight years. But, I don't know. We have both changed, Jeff. I changed."

"I'm with Jeff in this one, Kurt. You both changed, but you both haven't been genuinely happy since you broke-up. There are rare times where I see that spark in your eye that used to always be present when you were around Blaine. You guys changed, but deep inside you guys are still you. You are still the witty, diva Kurt we all knew in high school, and Blaine is still the over enthusiastic puppy self we've all grown to love. Not to mention you are both single." Nick added with a wink.

"I'm happy guys. I'll try to be friends with him again. I do miss having him around. And if we can overcome everything we've been through, who knows?" Kurt said with a slight strain in his voice. He knew he still cared for Blaine, and it still hurt a little to think about the break-up, but in his mind he would be lucky to have Blaine back as a friend. But he had become good at hiding his emotions back in high-school, something that came in handy in the months after the breakup. So, while it hurt a little to talk about it with his friends, he hid it well behind his nonchalant expression.

Nick and Jeff nodded. From there the conversation moved to some lighter topics with promises of getting together sometime before Kurt had to leave to the States. After they said their goodbyes, Kurt laid down thinking back to the golden years, as he came to refer to the years he and Blaine were together. He still cared deeply for the man, and he missed him. Maybe the guys were right; perhaps there was still a chance they could build up a friendship and relationship from the start. He certainly wasn't opposed to it.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! And please let me know what you think! Reviews are love and motivate me to update faster. _

_xoxo-Julia_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely readers!**

**First off, thank you for viewing, favorite-ing, following, and reviewing this story. It means a lot to me that you guys are reading and enjoying the story.**

**Now on with chapter two! **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own anything you may recognize._**

* * *

It had been about three weeks since Kurt had packed everything up in Paris and moved back to New York, situating himself well in his new position at the Vogue offices in New York. He had moved into an apartment with one master bedroom with an en-suite, a guest bedroom, an office and a bathroom, a kitchen that lead to the leaving/dining room. It was a spacious apartment located in Manhattan, and it was tastefully decorated to Kurt Hummel standards.

During this time Kurt had gotten in touch with Wes, David, and Santana notifying them of his arrival, but the friends had still to set up a date for an outing, what with their busy schedules. The former Warblers and Santana and Brittany had often hung out together when Kurt and Blaine were together, and even after their break-up, though the contact was diminished, they still talked and hung out occasionally. Kurt had managed to grab coffee and lunch with them at separate times, but they hadn't been all together yet.

Kurt was lounging in his couch trying to decide something for the next season when his phone buzzed on the coffee table.

_From: Wes_

_Hey Kurt! I've talked to Santana and we managed to come up with a date where we are all free. What are your plans for next Saturday evening? – W_

Kurt smiled and pondered briefly over who the 'all' included, before quickly texting back after mentally going over his schedule.

_To: Wes_

_Hey Wes. I'm free this Saturday. What are the plans? – K_

A few seconds later he received a reply.

_From: Wes_

_How about you all come over to mine? Santana is fine with it. This way we can catch up properly. We will go out another night, promise. But we really miss you Kurt and it won't be exactly catching up if we go out to a club. It will just like the old times. – W_

_To: Wes_

_Okay, sure. Text me your address so I can make sure I have the correct one. Should I bring anything? –K_

He quickly received a text with the directions followed by another.

_From: Wes_

_Don't worry about bringing anything. This gathering is for you, to celebrate you returning home, oh lost wandering soul. Btw, I should warn you. Blaine will be there too. – W _

_To: Wes_

_And there is the Wes I know and love. It's good to be back. And that won't be a problem. I think. I'm looking forward to seeing you all. –K_

With that Kurt tossed his phone aside, his thoughts once again directing themselves to the curly haired, hazel eyes boy - _man- _he once knew and loved. He was honestly freaking out about the thoughts of seeing Blaine again. Sighing he got his phone again and sent a quick text to Santana.

_To: Santana_

_Hey, San! I'm freaking out over here. – K_

Minutes later, which seemed like hours to Kurt in his frenzied state of mind, he received a reply.

_From: Santana_

_Hey lady-lips. What's the emergency? You know I can't help you with fashion crisis. – S_

_To: Santana_

_Very funny, Satan, as if I would have one. Forget who you talking to? But that's not it. I take it Wes has already contacted you about his plans? –K _

_From: Santana_

_About gathering everyone to play house? Yes. What's the problem? You better be there, Porcelain. Or I'll drag you over. – S _

Kurt sighed. Of course Santana wouldn't see a problem with that.

_To: Santana_

_He also mentioned who is going to be there, San. – K_

Not even a second later there was an incoming call coming through, and sure enough Santana's name was blinking in the screen.

"Hey, San."

"Look here, lady lips. Yes he will be there, we are all friends. I repeat. What is the problem?" Santana seemed to forget all social etiquette and went straight to the point.

"Hey Santana, I'm fine thanks for asking, how are you?" Kurt deadpanned.

Santana chuckled and mocked back. "Yeah, yeah, I'm great. Now, answer me!"

Kurt exhaled and hesitated. "I don't know. I'm freaking out here about seeing him again. And now, that Wes texted me the plan and info, it got so much more real. I'm actually going to see him and have to talk to him after years of no contact!"

Santana sighed in the other end and her voice grew softer. She was head-bitch but Kurt was one of her soft spots, Brittany being the other.

"Kurt, hon, you guys used to be such great friends. No one is telling you to go up to him and kiss the guy and act as if you are best friends forever as if the past never happened. Just be polite. Exchange pleasantries."

"I will, San. But it will be strange. I mean, I've hardly seen you all the last years. I guess I'm kind freaking out about everyone being together again."

"Kurt, we used to hang out everyone together before. They are my friends too. We are all friends here. And just because you haven't seen us in forever, not my fault, you do talk to us. So, just get your head out of your ass and face reality!" Santana snapped. Not long after she sighed. "I'm sorry, Kurt. But, really, between you and Blaine, I don't know who seems more terrified about this meeting. You guys were friends before you started dating. Maybe you can be friends again. But just act as adults, be polite make polite conversation. No one is asking you ask him out on date. We are not even asking you to be friends again. All we ask is that you guys tolerate each other's presence, because we don't want to be divided between the two of you. We are both your friends, and we love you both."

Kurt remained silent. Finally. "You done, Santana?" Not waiting for an answer, "I know we will have to behave around each other, and I do want to talk to him. But, it feels strange. I'll be seeing my ex, who I dated for eight years and haven't seen for more than three, and am expected to talk to said ex, when we haven't properly spoken to each other in over four. Now you see why I'm freaking out?"

Santana let out a huff. "God, this is complicated. I see why you are nervous, but it's normal to be nervous. I was nervous as hell when I was first reunited with Britt after high-school. But we managed to rebuild our friendship, and things grew from there. It wasn't too late to us, it might not be too late for you either. I want you to be happy, Kurt." Her tone had a fond side to it at the end, and Kurt could hear the soft smile she was wearing.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, San. You know, you are a great friend. And you can be quite a softy."

Santana laughed. "Tell anyone that isn't my Britt and I'll deny it. Look, Kurt, I've got to go. Britt sends hugs and kisses to her favorite dolphin." Kurt smiled fondly, returning the sentiment. Even after all these years, Britt still called him and he suspected Blaine as well, Dolphins. "I'll see you Saturday, Kurt. Love you."

"Love you, too San. And thank you." He hung up and let out a huge breath. It would be a long couple of days.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey, David!" Wes yelled through the studio. He knew there were no clients at the time and the only other people in there were David and Blaine.

"Yeah?" David called back.

"Just talked to Kurtie. He said he will be there on Saturday and looks forward to seeing us all." Okay, maybe this last bit wasn't needed, but Wes added it because he knew Blaine was listening, and his friend still needed the reassurance that Kurt didn't hate him.

Blaine's surprised yelp could be heard all around the studio. "What? He will be there?"

Wes sighed. "Yes, Blaine. We are organizing this sort of reunion to celebrate Kurt coming back to New York. It will be just like old times, Blaine; me, you, David, the girls and Kurt all hanging out together sharing stories and memories."

At this point Blaine had arrived at Wes's door and invited himself into the office, popping himself down on the couch at the corner and running his hand through his curls. "Except during the old days Kurt and I were together."

"During the old days we were all friends. Something we still are. You, Blaine Anderson, are not ruining this."

"I'm not planning to ruin it, Wesley." Blaine bit out in an annoyed tone. "I'm just nervous about being next to Kurt for the first time in years, and talking to him. It will be awkward. And I'm not used to awkward moments next to him."

"Blaine, I've already told you this. It doesn't have to be awkward. You guys were friends before. It's as if you are starting on a blank page. Forget what happened. Start anew. Make polite conversations. Ask about the weather for I care! But just, befriend the guy again. Learn to be by each other. I'm sure, with how you once were, you won't have much difficulty to build up a friendship again. "

David now came wondering in, and seeing Blaine's slumped shoulders and Wes exasperated expression, knew exactly what had just happened. "Everything will be fine, Blaine. Now, Wes, what should I buy? Beer? Diet coke? Juice? Snacks? Fruits?"

Wes grinned at David. "Already taken care of. Melissa missed Kurt, she insisted on cooking dinner for all of us and she apparently already purchased everything. I swear my wife loves Kurt more then she loves me." Despite the jab, there was an undertone of fondness coting Wes's voice, showing clearly did he really didn't have a problem with that.

David laughed loudly while Blaine managed a strained chuckle. "Come on boys. Let's get back to work so we can close-up."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Saturday came too soon and found all the guys except Kurt and Blaine at the Leung apartment. The five of them – Wes, David, Melissa, Santana and Brittany – were talking amongst themselves trying to come up with possible outcomes of the night's events. Things could go great or things could go downhill, depending on how two missing men would act.

"Sanny?" Brittany's soft voice filled the room while Wes and Melissa organized the last of the stuff before Blaine and Kurt arrived. "Why are you all worried the dolphins won't be happy to see each other?"

Even though Brittany had matured quite a bit since high-school, and didn't lack all the knowledge she did during her McKinley days, she still wasn't the brightest crayon in the box and still possessed an air of innocence towards her that led her to make these kind if questions more often than not.

"Because, Britt, they haven't seen each other in a long time. And when they last saw each other they weren't exactly getting on well together." Santana tried to explain to her wife, she was one of the few people who had the patience to talk and explain things to Brittany, Kurt usually being the other one. Brittany remained confused so Santana sighed and tried to elaborate. "Remember back in high-school when we broke up?"

Brittany nodded sadly. "I never did want to break-up."

Santana smiled. "I know, honey. And we did get back together. That's what matters." She gave a quick pack to her wife's lips. "Anyway, you know how Kurt and Blaine broke up years ago, before Kurt left for Paris?" Britt nodded. "It will be the first time that they will be in the same room and be forced to interact with each other in a long time. They haven't spoken to each other since Kurt left, sweetie. That's why we are worried they won't be able to get along."

Britt seemed to understand a bit more, but still wore a slightly confused expression. "But don't the Dolphins love each other?"

"They did a long time ago. People change Britt, and they may not like each other anymore."

"But, it's been a long time and I still love you." Brittany looked like a child speaking, and even David smiled slightly at her words.

"I know Britt. And I love you too. But it's different. We are married, we live together, and we talk and express our feelings to each other every day. Kurt and Blaine haven't talked in over four years. We don't think it won't be easy for them to interact tonight. That's why we are worried." Santana stroked the blonde's hair lovingly while trying to clear her doubts.

"I still say they love each other and won't have any problems in speaking to one another. Love is forever and it doesn't go away because of time." She spoke matter-of-factly and Wes and Melissa, having returned to the living room shared a surprised look. Brittany had just put what had been in all their minds into words. The love the two men had wasn't something that could just go away. Santana squeezed her wife gently and seemed proud of her.

"Let's hope your words are true, Britt-Britt. We really hope they are true."

After talking for a few moments the two were beginning to worry, where were the two men? Just as Wes went to call them, the doorbell rang and it was Blaine arriving a bit late. Melissa buzzed him in and he came in with a slightly frantic look.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I was thinking about some stuff and lost track of time." He apologized while greeting everyone. "Hey Santana, hey Brittany. Haven't seen you two in some time."

"Hey hobbit. You better show your ass around more, we miss you. Kurt still had the excuse of being in another continent. You in the other hand…" Santana said threatening, but she wore a smile on her face. She had grown quite close to Blaine during the years that they had all hung out together frequently.

Blaine scratched his neck in a sheepish manner. "Yeah, sorry about that, San. We will do more stuff together, promise."

While they continued to catch up a bit, Wes phoned vibrated on the table with a text from Kurt.

_From: Kurt_

_Hey Wes! Sorry I'm running late. I forgot how hectic New York traffic can be! Everyone there already? - K_

_To: Kurt_

_Hey, don't worry about it. I know how the traffic can be. Yeah, everyone is here already, but don't guilt yourself. We've waited years for this reunion of sorts. Another couple minutes won't kill us. –W_

Wes smirked, showing the text to David who snorted.

"You are the one facing his glare when he arrives." David warned.

_From: Kurt_

_Careful with what you say Wesley. Not my fault I'm stuck in a traffic jam. You know I'm dying to see you guys. –K _

_To: Kurt_

_We know. Get your fabulous self here ASAP. We are hungry. –W_

_From: Kurt_

_Oh, I see. Because that is the only reason you want me there, because you are hungry. -.- -K_

_To: Kurt_

_Not the glare! We want you here because we miss you and can't wait to see you again, even though we've had coffee twice since you returned. And because we love you. Better? –W_

David snorted loudly beside Wes, from his spot where he was reading Kurt's incoming texts.

"Kiss the guy's ass and maybe that will take you somewhere Wesley." He grinned earning himself a smack on the head from his friend.

"What did he do to have to kiss Porcelain's ass?" Santana abandoned her conversation with Blaine for a moment in favor of Wes's news.

David grinned at her. "He hinted that the only reason he wanted Kurt to arrive was so he could eat because we are all hungry."

The room exploded in laughter while Wes grumbled. "I hate you all."

_From: Kurt._

_Much better, Wesley. I'll be arriving in five, tops. –K_

"He said he will be arriving in five minutes, tops, guys." Wes announced to the room. Brittany seemed happy by this new piece of information.

"Yay! I'll finally see my favorite dolphin again!" She seemed to think for a minute before turning to Blaine with an apologetic expression. "Not that I don't like you too, but Kurt will always be my favorite Dolphin. He is a great kisser and my favorite ex-boyfriend. "

Blaine's laugh was strained. "I know Britt, and I understand. Don't worry. I'm not offended." The others exchanged looks that showed that they didn't miss the slight edge to Blaine's voice. _Oh, dear, they better get along. If they don't, it will break them both._

Not a minute later the doorbell sounded and Kurt's melodic voice came through the intercom.

"Hey, it's me."

Wes met him at the door.

"Hey Kurtie. Nice to see you made here in one piece." He grinned cheekily earning him a glare from Kurt.

"Huh, what did you just say, Wesley?"

Wes gulped. "I missed you so much Kurt, coffee twice wasn't enough to catch up. I love you and it's nice to see you again." Kurt smirked and hugged the poor guy.

"Chill, Wes. And I missed you too, man." He let go of him only to be met with an armful of Brittany and a mess of blonde hair.

"Dolphin! I missed you! Don't ever leave me again, okay?" She asked with her face pressed to his shoulder and clinging to him like a koala bear.

Kurt chuckled and hugged the blond back tightly. "I missed you too, Britt. And I promise I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Brittany lifted her face off his shoulder and pecked his lips lightly, much to the amusement of the others in the room. "I really missed you. I love you, Dolphin."

"I love you too, Britt-Britt." Kurt hugged the girl closely again and let go of her to greet the others. He walked over to Melissa and hugged the girl tightly as well. She had been a close friend of his since freshmen year of college, and he was the one who introduced her and Wes.

"Hey, Mel. I missed you. Wes treating you right?"

"Hey Kurt. Wes is as okay as he can be." She winked at her husband who pouted. She laughed and pecked his lips briefly, before turning her attention back to Kurt. "I missed you too, honey. It's not the same without you."

David pulled him into an embrace while expression the same sentiments and Santana scolded him for having met up with her only once since he'd been back, and meeting with Wes twice.

"You know, Kurt, I do need my dose of my fabulous gay fashionista." Santana hugged him closely.

Kurt laughed and squeezed her and muttered back. "I missed you too, Satan."

With that Kurt took a deep breath and turned to face the one person in the room he hadn't greeted yet, who had been watching the whole ordeal silently, while thinking that this was it. This was the moment. Kurt took a deep breath and glanced at Wes, who seemed to catch it and ushered the others to the dining room giving the two some privacy. After a few moments looking around the room he finally turned to the man in front of him that seemed to be having similar problems in gathering his own thoughts.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt said with a soft smile gracing his lips and his glasz eyes shining and looking straight into hazel ones, that were like his own filled with a bit of fear, nervousness and a hint of happiness.

The soft tenor voice he had once loved hearing and that he had missed dearly during their years apart, and had been dying to hear, finally answered back.

"Hi, Kurt."

* * *

_And Klaine are finally reunited! Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you are thinking of this story so far. Reviews are love and they motivate me to write and update faster!_

_Xoxo- Julia_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you so much for all the views, alerts and reviews added to this story, it means a lot to me that people are reading, and hopefully enjoying my story!**

**I got a break on my schedule and as I already have one more chapter finished and well on the way with the fifth chapter, I decided to indulge you all and post the third chapter today. As you've probably noticed by now, I update when I can and want. : P **

**But let's go on with the story. How about we see how our favorite boys will interact now that they finally meet?**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own glee, nor do I own anything you may recognize._**

* * *

Time seemed to pause as glasz met hazel. The two spent a few seconds just looking into each other's eyes, absorbing the moment. After a few seconds of silence and staring, Blaine let out a breath and broke the gaze. Looking back at the glasz eyes he used to stare at any available opportunity he finally broke the tense silence.

"So, how have you been?"

Kurt chuckled awkwardly. "I've been well. It's nice to be back home."

Blaine nodded and looked away, trying to get rid of all the awkwardness and coming up with something to say. He had so much on his mind that he wanted to tell Kurt, ask him, but it seemed that now that he was face to face with him, his mind had shut down and lost all capacity of thinking coherently and logically. He finally let out a slight laugh.

"This shouldn't be so strange." He said more to himself but Kurt heard and chuckled. Inside he was having a similar internal debate as Blaine was, trying to come up with words, but coming up with nothing. After a tense pause they made eye contact again and they both broke out in laughter.

"Come here, Blaine, and give me a hug!" Kurt exclaimed through his laugh reaching out for Blaine and tears fell from both the men's eyes as they embraced. "God, I missed you, Blaine."

"I missed you too, Kurt." Blaine said in a slightly choked voice, clutching Kurt back tightly.

They pulled apart but still didn't let go of one another. They just stood there staring at each other and enjoying the feel of the other in their arms for the first time in what seemed like forever. Finally letting go Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

"It's really nice to see you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled back. "The feeling's mutual. Now come on, the guys must be wondering where we are. And I'm hungry."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile, in the dining room the guys had settled down at the table and were trying very hard not to eavesdrop on what was going on the living room. They remained tense while they heard the awkward greeting and silence, silently thinking if maybe this had been a bad idea after all, but when they heard them laugh and Kurt's demand for Blaine to go over and hug him they knew they would be alright. Melissa and Santana, though she will deny if confronted, even awed a little hearing them say they missed each other with such an emotion that could be heard from the dining room. David and Wes shared a relieved look and David quietly whispered in Wes's ear.

"I knew they'd be okay. No one could connect at such level when they were younger and not get along never again."

Hearing steps coming closer to the dining room they figured their reunion was over and turned to greet the two ex-lovers. Kurt came in first, with a perfectly schooled calm expression, but no one at the table missed the gleam in his eye, a gleam that was only present whenever he was around Blaine, and a gleam they had all missed seeing during the last six years. They smiled at each other, glad to see some sparks of the old Kurt they knew and loved return.

Blaine, having never been able to properly conceal his emotion, followed right after with a small smile playing at his lips, threatening to break into a huge grin at any moment. Wes was sure that, if they were void of company Blaine would be doing his own version of happy dance and belting out Teenage Dream. Something he knew that he would do as soon as Kurt wasn't in the building as he.

They sat down on the two remaining spots at the table after shuffling a little, resulting in Kurt at the end and Blaine in the middle seat, in between Kurt and David. Melissa sat at the head of the table on Kurt's side, and Wes on the other head, next to David. Across the trio, sat Santana and Brittany.

After a few silent moments, with one waiting for the other to make a move and start eating Wes finally cracked.

"Come on, guys. This is not a formal dinner with the Queen of England. Dig in! The food is getting cold!" The table laugh and like that everyone started piling up their plates while Melissa turned to Kurt.

"So, Kurt. How are settling back in New York? Still know your way around?"

Kurt laughed. "Mel, I lived in the city for almost nine years before I moved to Paris. I think I'm still fairly acquainted with what New York City has to offer."

"I know, Kurt, but you haven't been back in the city in like five years. Maybe you forgot?" David offered and quickly shut his mouth when he saw Kurt's look.

"Really, David?" He asked with a fake anger lacing his tone. "I dreamed of moving to New York and escaping Ohio since forever, and you think I would simply forget? The best years of my life were spent here, you know?" He glared at David a bit, who was cowering under his gaze then let out a laugh. "I thought you knew that when Kurt Hummel loves something, he doesn't forget easily."

The rest laughed while Santana and Wes exclaimed perfectly in sync. "And there is the Kurt we know and love." While Santana added, "I will admit Porcelain; I miss your bitchy comments. You are the only person other than me who can pull out bitch mode to perfection. "

Everyone laughed again and Blaine looked distracted no doubt thinking about Kurt's words. _When Kurt Hummel loves something, he doesn't forget easily._ Was that meant for him, maybe?

Kurt, oblivious to his ex-boyfriend's current state of mind, just shrugged at Santana's words. "You are looking at the queen bitch itself. And I miss your sarcastic remarks as well Satan, not to say the twin's banter and childish manners." He grinned and winked at Wes and David while the others smirked and the duo pouted.

"But Kurtie –" Wes started,

"- you love us." David finished.

Kurt smiled and completed. "That I do, why, I don't know. And I miss your creeping tendencies to end each other's sentences as well."

David and Wes high-fived and announced loudly. "Yes! We knew it. You can't get rid of us, Kurtie. And you love us because we are all kinds of awesome!."

"Yeah, yeah, we've already established that I love you guys and you guys love me. Now, can we carry on eating?" He dismissed the two with a grin while the table looked on to their banter with amusement plastered on their faces.

They returned to a comfortable silence that was occasionally broken by one or another complimenting Melissa on the excellent cooking. Blaine seemed unusually silent and distant that, while it was expected by the others, put Kurt slightly on edge.

"So, Blaine," Kurt started conversationally, startling the other man from his thoughts, "My dad told me you've been visiting."

The table fell silent and Blaine paled a little. "Y-yeah, I have. Burt asked me to visit. I'm sorry. I should have asked you first." He managed to stutter out after a few moments.

Kurt smiled. "I wasn't going to get mad, Blaine. I understand you and my dad formed some kind of bond. I just wanted to ask if he's doing okay." Blaine's color returned slightly, but he remained guarded. "I haven't been back a lot, so I've seen him a lot less than I should have. He tells me he is fine when he calls me, but a second opinion is always wanted."

Blaine relaxed slightly. "Yeah, Burt is doing fine, still strong and as healthy as ever."

Kurt exhaled in relief, glad that his dad didn't seem to have sugarcoated anything. He smiled at Blaine and turned to speak with Brittany, the two rapidly getting lost in their own world. Blaine sat there through the rest of the dinner in a daze that only Kurt had ever been able to put him into, ability that apparently hadn't been lost over the years.

After finishing dinner the group moved towards the living once again continuing their catching up. Again, Blaine and Kurt were stuck having to seat next to each other on the couch, not that either of them seemed to mind very much. After a few idle subjects Brittany suddenly startled the others by exclaiming in her innocent way with a beaming expression plastered on her face.

"See everyone! You were all worried for nothing. I told you there would be no problems." The guys and Santana looked at her with alarmed but amused expressions while Kurt and Blaine seemed confused. Brittany had been quiet at dinner, but she had observed quite a lot. And it didn't go unnoticed by her the glances one would sneak at the other nor how happy they seemed just by being next to one another. Luckily the two didn't seem too concerned about Brittany's comment as they were used with her sudden outbursts.

"Yes, Brittany. You were right." Santana proclaimed quietly to her wife, and Brittany, seemingly pleased with the answer quieted down once more.

Soon, it was nearing midnight and everyone was reading themselves to say goodbye, promising to meet up sooner than later. Brittany hugged Kurt tightly, not wanting to let go, even when Kurt promised her that he wasn't there just for a surprise visit, but that he would be in New York for quite some time, if not indefinitely. Santana finally managed to pry Brittany from Kurt and was promptly hugged by said man.

"Thank you, San." He said tightly into her hair, not needing to elaborate what he was thanking her for.

"Always, Porcelain. See you." She said back, tapping his ass in the process.

Kurt went to say goodbye to Wes and David and the two pulled him into the kitchen claiming they had something to show him, not that it fooled anyone that they wanted to talk to him privately.

"So, Kurt, on a scale of one to ten how strange was it?"

Kurt shrugged. "It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be."

David looked at him closely and seemed to sense something. "So, you are okay in being in the same room as him? You don't hate him?"

Kurt seemed surprised at this question.

"Of course I'm okay at being in the same room as him! What kind of question is that, David? And who said anything about hate?"

This time Wes answered, "We were worried that it was just an act but deep down you couldn't bear to be by him. We know you are a pretty good actor and awesome at hiding feelings. And coupled with his insecurities…" He trailed off. "You get the idea."

Kurt groaned. "I'm fine with spending time with him. I don't hate him. I don't blame him either."

"He seems convinced that you blame him for the breakup." David butted in, earning him an elbow on the ribs from Wes. "You can't just say that, David!" Wes hissed.

"Well, I don't guys. It was both our faults. We let us reach that point, and did nothing to resolve it before it was too late. If he asks or starts sulking, please tell him that it was in no way solely his fault. We are both to blame." Kurt pleaded.

Wes and David nodded and they headed back toward the living room where the rest was waiting with curious and anxious expressions. After everyone else had said goodbye, Melissa warning Kurt to not be a stranger, the girls and Kurt departed leaving Wes, David, Blaine and Melissa alone. Melissa soon headed towards the dining room and kitchen, claiming she had to clean up, so the trio could have some privacy. She knew Blaine confided in her husband and his best friend, and she also knew he wouldn't open up with her in the room.

Blaine was seating on the couch, staring at the wall opposite, seemingly aloof to his surroundings. Wes and David moved to seat in either side of him, remaining silent, allowing their friend to collect his thoughts. After years of friendships, they knew that Blaine would talk when he was ready. They remained that way for more ten whole minutes. Wes and David didn't dare open their mouths, just sat there, exchanging anxious glances every few minutes. Finally Blaine spoke up.

"He talked to me. He actually talked to me. And he didn't get mad at me for speaking with his dad." He muttered without looking up, seemingly in a trance. "I can't believe he didn't seem repulsed or anything when me saw me for the first time in forever. He seemed happy to see me, he greeted me and hugged me."

Wes put a hand on Blaine's back and rubbed softly. "We told you you'd get along fine, Blaine."

"I know you told me, but still, Wes, he doesn't hate me." Blaine looked at his best friend with a new kind of light in his eyes, clearly showing how affected he was by this change of events.

This time David spoke up. "We also told you he wouldn't hate you. You guys dated for eight years. Even if there were still some odd feelings there, he could never hate you, man. There was and maybe there still is too much love involved."

Blaine looked like a different man. He had a new light shining in his eye, and he seemed more hopeful. Everyone knew he had never really gotten over Kurt, nor had he ever stopped loving Kurt. But maybe they underestimated how much he still loved and cared for the man.

David stood up and turned to Wes. "Man, I've got to go now. I have to sort some things out tomorrow morning still. Thanks for dinner."

Melissa came out of kitchen and went to hug David. "Bye, David. Don't be a stranger. By that, I mean you better come around next week." She grinned at him.

"Sure will, Mel. See you."

He then turned to Blaine who was still sitting on the couch lost in his own thoughts. "Blaine, man, I'm going." Blaine jumped and got up as well.

"Oh, you are? Well, I guess I'll head out too. Bye Wes, Mel. Wes, thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you two. " He said this last part facing David.

Mel hugged the curly-haired man. "Bye Blaine. Hang in there, honey. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be."

Blaine choked back a sob, hoping so much her words would come tru, and nodded to both of the Leungs and headed out with David.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Across town Kurt was having a freak out of his own. He had just seen Blaine again for the first time in years and, while it felt extremely awkward, it somehow also felt like it was normal. He had just arrived at his flat and proceeded to rethink the night's events.

He remembered the way Blaine wouldn't meet his eye when they first saw each other, and how he was hesitant to do so as well. He thought back to how they both seemed in tune with each other, seemingly knowing what was in each other's mind, even though they've spent years with no contact. He remembered how Blaine looked like a dear caught in the headlights when he inquired after Burt. With a fond shake of his head he remembered a time back when they were dating where he got to see with his own eyes the camaraderie formed between his father and Blaine. He recalled how they both seemed hesitant at first to actually speak with each other, how it seemed difficult to form proper words, much less full sentences, than how they had burst into laughter and fallen into each other's arms as if it were common occurrence. He continued to reminisce recent events and recall past memories until a voice broke through his musings.

"Are you going to be alright?" What was that? Oh, right, he forgot Santana and Brittany had accompanied him up to his apartment and turned to look at the two girls, both who were looking back at him with concerned expressions. He glanced at Santana, who had spoken, and had a worried look plastered on her face.

"Yeah, San. Don't worry about me." He tried to smile, but neither girl bought it. "Thanks for being here, girls. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Kurtie. We'd do anything for our favorite dolphin." Brittany plopped on his lap and gave him an innocent peck on the lips, her way of showing affection. Santana and Kurt were used to this behavior and didn't blink an eye.

"Do you need anything else, Kurt?"

Santana could be bitchy and all, but once her friends were in need she became quite the caring person, as Kurt had learned over the years. And that day was no exception.

"I don't think so San. I'm just confused right now. I'm a little overwhelmed, happy about seeing him again with a prospect of rekindling our lost friendship, but I'm mainly confused."

"I know your feeling, Kurtie. I feel confused a lot." Brittany chimed in innocently. Kurt smiled slightly at the blond still perched on his lap and squeezed a little tighter.

Santana moved to seat next to the pair and sighed. "It's natural to feel that way, Kurt. You expected that."

"No, I expected to feel awkward and all next to him, and while it was a bit awkward, it also felt so normal, as if we hadn't spent six years apart, five of them not speaking to each other."

"But what are you confused about, Kurt?"

Kurt sighed and dropped one of his hands from Brittany's waist to run through his hair.

"I really thought I had gotten over him. It's been six years for Gaga's sake! I know part of me will always care for him and love him. But I reckoned it'd be the kind of love you feel for a close friend, someone close to you, but who you are not in love with. But seeing him again, it seemed like something woke up inside me, some feeling that had been dormant for years. And it's just really confusing for me right now."

"Kurt, why would it be such a bad thing?"

"I'm not saying it's bad, Santana. It's just that, how can I feel like I'm in love with him when I barely know who he is now? I don't know him anymore."

"But you can. Yes, you don't know him anymore, but you knew him in a level no one else did. And the essence of whom he is hasn't changed. He is still the same overly energetic puppy like person, except he has matured a bit over the years. And gotten older. If you want, Kurt, you can get to know him again."

Kurt sighed and smiled at Santana, while gently moving Brittany out of his lap. "Thank you, Tana. I really don't know what I'd do without you. But, while I appreciate all of your help and support, I'd really like to be alone right now."

Santana nodded understandingly. "Alright, Porcelain. We will go. But text me, call me, whatever, if you need me. We are always here for you." She kissed his cheek lightly before turning to walk out the door while tugging Brittany along, who was seconding her wife's words and saying goodbye as well.

The door clicked shut behind the girls and Kurt was left to his own thoughts. He knew he'd have to find a way to talk to Blaine, hoping the curly haired man would want to as well. After what he felt at dinner over at Wes's house he knew he would have to find an explanation for them. While hugging Blaine and laughing with him he felt like he was finally home for the first time in years. And he believed he had his answer. Blaine was home for him, and always had been. He had a house, a place he called home during the past years, but he had never been truly home for six years.

* * *

_It seems like our boys are on the way to reconnecting more closely. And, who knows, maybe more? Stay tuned to see how it will go!  
Thank you for reading guys! Please take your time to leave a review letting me know what you think of the story so far. Reviews are love and motivate me to write and update faster! Reviews will also make Klaine get together sooner!_

_Xoxo- Julia_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you for all the views, follows, favorites and reviews added to this story, it means a lot to me that people are reading, accompanying and hopefully enjoying my story!**

**I'm sorry for the late update (I believe it's been almost a month since I last updated) but I was buried knee deep in college work, what with exams and papers I had to turn in, so not much time to write and update. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten or abandoned this story. And to those of you who follow "A Broadway Romance", I haven't abandoned that one either. But as I've already stated, my priority is this one, and if inspirations strikes…but I'll try to update ABR soon, as I've seen that many people follow/read that one. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own glee, nor do I own anything you may recognize._**

* * *

After the fateful dinner at Wes's house everyone was a tad busy with their own jobs and life that it was difficult to schedule some time where everyone would be free to go out. Of course they maintained contact constantly through phone calls and text messages, occasionally one would manage to grab coffee with another, but they mostly talked through text messages during the months that followed the dinner. They were trying, though, to schedule an outing at the beginning of December, which was about one month away, when Nick and Jeff had planned to come down and visit. It would be one of the few times the couple would have returned to New York since moving to England all those years ago. And so, life went on this way; each busy with their own schedules and trying to clear up for the weekend in which Nick and Jeff would be in town.

Kurt and Blaine didn't expect to see each other again before the scheduled outing, but the next time they meet after Wes was completely out of the blue. Kurt had popped in his favorite coffee shop, one he and Blaine frequently went to before their break up, and one that he had missed a lot. To him, their coffee was the absolute best and he hadn't had one from there since their break up. The shop was located near their old apartment, which was a little far from both his work and where he had moved after they had gone their different ways. But this day he had been near there running some errand when he decided to pop in. He had just ordered his coffee when a voice came in from behind.

"I'll have a medium-drip please, and you can add his non-fat mocha with mine. Keep the change" He handed the barista a ten and shot Kurt a look when the other man started to protest.

"Hey, Kurt." He said with a slight grin.

Kurt was still stunned to form coherent sentences and all he could manage was an undignified squeak that resembled a "Hi!"

Blaine chuckled lightly and grabbed their coffees heading over to a table motioning Kurt to follow. Kurt shook himself out of his daze and took the moment to examine the man in front of him. Blaine was dressed in a casual outfit consisting on a red polo shirt, dark jeans and a dark jacket. His curls were tamed and he had on a smile that could light up the world. After following the curly-haired man to a table he sat down and took his coffee with graceful thanks.

"So, Kurt, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked after sitting down on his own seat opposite the designer.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee trying to calm his nerves a little. "Well, I was around the neighborhood running some errands and decided to grab a cup of the best non-fat mocha around. What about you?"

Blaine now looked a little embarrassed. "I, hum, I come here every week, on the afternoons I'm not working. Their coffee is the best." He quickly shut up, not wanting to reveal any information that may put them both in an uncomfortable position.

"Well, yes, it is." Kurt laughed and pondered. "Shame I haven't been here before. The last time I was here, was…" He seemed to realize he hadn't been there since their break up and trailed off. Blaine seemed to notice the same thing and the mood shifted between them.

"So…it's good to see you again." Blaine continued after an awkward pause trying to lighten the mood. "What's going on the fashion world?"

Kurt brightened up and launched into detailed stories about his new position at Vogue, how different an experience it was being from the same position at the French Vogue. He told Blaine about his colleagues, deadlines, that while he loved French Vogue, he was just happy to be back in New York. That while the position was the same, it seemed like two completely different jobs. He explained how the dynamics were a bit different and that, no matter where he was, New York would always be his home. While he said that he watched carefully Blaine's reaction and facial expression, seeing if he understood what he was saying, that New York had something that Paris didn't have. Judging from how Blaine stiffened and relaxed, and how his eyes softened a little in understanding, the man clearly got his unspoken message. Kurt was happy to see that they still connected to this level, to the point that one knew what the other was thinking, even with all those years of silence.

"What about you, Blaine? I heard you stopped singing, and you are now a talent scout?" Kurt asked, shifting the attention to Blaine and also mildly curious as to why he stopped performing. "Last time we talked you were on the road to become a famous singer, with favorite songs and all!"

Blaine winced at the last part. Saying "last time we talked" as reference to something that had happened ages ago really made the situation more real than it already was. But he couldn't, and wouldn't, pretend that the last six years hadn't happened. It just hurt to think about it.

"Well, after, well you know…" He trailed off awkwardly, not wanting to voice his thoughts, "I was kind of down. Okay, I was a lot down, I was miserable. I just lost my passion for singing. And I also lost my inspiration for writing songs. I guess you could say I lost my source of inspiration." He glanced away and out the window for a second before turning to look at Kurt again, who was nodding understandingly. "So I decided to put my degree to use, and became a talent scout. Wes and David had wanted to open a studio for quite some time, as you already knew, so I joined them on their project. And here I am proud talent scout for Warbler Records, and occasional songwriter." He finished with a slight bow, or the best he could bow while seated.

They sat in silent for a few more minutes before Kurt glanced sorrowfully at his phone and saw that he had a meeting he had to attend in half an hour.

"Hey, listen, I have to go now. Thanks for the coffee, Blaine. It was good to talk to you and see you again." He extended his hand to which Blaine glanced at as if it were something disgusting, before pulling the man into a hug.

"I was great to catch up a bit, Kurt." Blaine let go and suddenly became a bit shy. "Could I…could I maybe get your number by any chance?"

Kurt looked at him and exhaled a bit. "Sure" He said in a slightly breathless voice and took Blaine's phone from his hand and punched his details in, before handling his own phone for Blaine to do the same. "Keep in touch, will, you?"

"Of course, Kurt. I lost my best friend once. Not happening again." He said grinning but seriously, and Kurt just smiled back before heading off to his meeting.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A few days after their coincidental run-in at the shop that resulted with them having a friendly conversation and trading numbers, Blaine finally cracked and decided to send Kurt a text. He had been itching to do so the moment Kurt left the coffee shop for his meeting, but decided against it, in fear of coming out as too needy. During this in-between time Blaine constantly found himself with his finger hovering over Kurt's name on his contacts to send him a message or give a call, although he knew a call would certainly be too much to two recently connected ex-boyfriends. He also found himself jumping in anticipation anytime his phone rang or vibrated with a new message hoping it was Kurt taking the lead, only to let out a disappointed sigh when proved contrary. When his apprehension became too much he decided to just go for it, after all he had asked for the man's number, so why not use it?

_To: Kurt_

_Hey, Kurt! How's everything? – B_

After sending the text, Blaine became restless, trying to find something – anything – to keep his mind of that and willing his brain to think of something to do until Kurt replied. As he was with Wes at the time, his Asian friend soon noticed Blaine's strange behavior questioning him about it.

"It's nothing, Wes. I'm just kind of nervous." Blaine told his friend, trying to shrug the matter off.

"You've been kind of agitated for days, Blaine. And today even more so. Something's wrong." Wes seemed genuinely concerned as he always was when regarding his loved ones.

Blaine sighed and realized Wes would probably not drop the matter. He knew he could trust Wes with his life, and he loved Wes to death, but sometimes his care was just too much. Sometimes Blaine just wished to be left alone with his thoughts. He knew snapping at Wes would do no good, so he just decided to spill the beans.

"I ran into someone at a coffee shop earlier this week." He started and paused, not wanting to reveal the person's identity, for he was not ready for the questions that were sure to follow if he did. "We sat down and talked for some time, and it went well. We exchanged numbers and I just texted him. I guess I'm kind of nervous about his reply."

Wes looked at him in concern. "What do you mean by 'ran into'. It was someone you know?"

Blaine should have known that wouldn't escape his friend's ears, nothing ever did. So he just nodded.

"Wait, if you know why would you exchange numbers? And why would you be so agitated?" Wes was still confused until he saw Blaine's face and expression. The curly-haired songwriter was once again staring at his phone, willing it to vibrate with one's text. Realization dawned on his face. "Oh! You ran into Kurt, didn't you?"

Blaine just nodded again, not taking his eyes off his phone. He didn't have to ask how Wes knew. He probably had the same expression on that he used to have on the months following their break-up, when he used to spend hours staring at his phone hoping Kurt would call and say everything was a huge misunderstanding and mistake and that they should get back together, only to be met by nothing.

"Oh, Blaine…" Wes started sympathetically, but trailed off. "Wait, you said you talked to this person. You actually sat down and talked to Kurt?"

Blaine looked at Wes with that gleam in his hazel eyes again, one his friend hadn't seen on his face for years.

"Yes. I was there, and he was in front of me. When he ordered his coffee, the same order, I couldn't help it and paid for both his and mine. We sat down and made mostly small talk, though conversation did stray a bit to _that_ time. But we almost seemed like two people having weekly or monthly check-ups over coffee instead of two ex-boyfriends seating alone face to face for the first time in six years. He had to leave for a meeting and I asked for his number."

"I'm real happy for you, Blaine. You deserve happiness, and talking to him makes you happy. It's been days since you talked to him, and you already have a new spring to your step, one that had long been lost." Wes patted him on the back and left leaving him to his musings.

Blaine was suddenly started out of his reverie by his phone vibrating in his hand. He hastily fumbled with his phone to see if the text he had just received was from the man he'd been expecting ever since they had exchanged numbers days prior. And sure enough blinking back at him from the screen w re the words: _New text message from Kurt Hummel_. He grinned and rapidly clicked on the icon to open the text.

_From: Kurt_

_Hey, yourself. Life is chaotic, but I'll survive. How're things on your end? – K_

He gave a choked chuckle once he read what Kurt had written. When they had been dating, and even before, Kurt would often answer his texts with 'hey, yourself'. It was kind of their thing, and it gave him a warm feeling too see that Kurt had remembered.

_To: Kurt_

_Bored to death and swamped at work. Wes and David won't stop bickering. – B_

Kurt soon answered with a laugh and stating that it wasn't new when regarding Wes and David, that he expected nothing less. They continued in that way, trading texts back and forth for most of the afternoon whenever they could. Blaine found himself quite enjoying the conversation they were having; it made him recall when they were just teenagers, before Kurt transferred to Dalton and before they got together, and they traded texts back and forth telling the other about their day. Those were some fond memories he hadn't allowed himself to think about for the last six years, but that came back with full force now.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

That same night found Kurt in his apartment smiling goofily at his phone. He, Nick and Jeff had scheduled a Skype conversation for that night, he couldn't be happier. He had just spent the better part of his afternoon texting Blaine, who he admittedly still had feelings for, and was now going to talk to two of his best friends for the first time in what seemed like forever. With their busy schedules and time difference they just hadn't been able to talk much save for a few texts and emails here and there.

So, now, here was Kurt setting up his laptop, signing into Skype and continuing texting Blaine. He couldn't help but think that it was the longer they had spoken without any animosity lacing their tones and with genuine interest about each other's affairs, since before their break-up. The months that led to the event were filled with arguments, silence, and a general non-interested in each other's lives. Kurt realized for the first in a long time how far out of hand they had let things get. Conversation always came freely to them, like it was natural. Even when they hadn't spoken to each other in six years, they still wouldn't run out of topics for non-awkward conversation. And to think that before their breakup whatever civilized conversations that happened between them was awkward spoke volumes.

Kurt was interrupted from his reflection by the standard Skype ringtone blasting from his laptop speakers, signaling that Nick and Jeff were calling. With a grin he clicked the accept button, and Nick's face and Jeff's blonde hair came into view.

"Hey guys!" he spoke cheerfully. He had really missed his friends.

"Hey, Kurt!" Nick greeted while adjusting the camera on his end so both he and Jeff were in the shot. "How is New York? Miss Paris, yet?"

Kurt laughed. "New York is great. It's like I never left. I miss Paris, yes, but I would choose New York a hundred times over Paris. I can always visit Paris, New York is home." He paused to look out his window seeing the city and thinking that, yes, this was home. "But, anyway, how are things in London? It's been so long since I talked to you two!"

Jeff pouted on the screen which made Kurt smirk. "But Kurtie, we miss you. It was so much better with you here. But, we can never compete with what New York had to offer." He said with a sly grin, Nick giving him a swat on the head, much to Kurt's amusement.

"Don't Jeff. And London is London. We miss our favorite counternor and ex-Warbler, but life goes on, right?"

Of course the two knew of Kurt's awkward meeting with Blaine at Wes's, and their run in on the coffee shop and how they had talked over coffee and exchanged numbers.

"It's fine Nick. And you guys act as if it would be torture for me to even hear something about him. Speaking of which I've got to tell you about some interesting developments on that front, that happened today." Kurt said with a barely concealed smile. "And also, you speak as if I was dead or something. Was I really that big a part of your everyday life, Nicky?" He asked teasingly.

"Of course, Kurt! We miss not being able to talk to you twice a week at least. Time zones absolutely suck. And, do tell. Did something come out of your number exchange?" Nick and Jeff leaned closer to the screen, with curious yet concerned expressions.

"Well, today I received quite a text from a certain someone that absolutely made my day. I spent my whole afternoon up to right before you guys called texting this someone, which subsequently put a smile on my face for the better part of the day." He said with a grin.

"Blaine texted you?" Nick and Jeff exclaimed simultaneously, while Jeff continues. "Wow, man! Good for you! I know you have been dying to put his number to use ever since that day. Even through your text and email we could feel the happiness that was sure to be emanating from you. "

Kurt was bouncing in his seat by now. "Yeah, he texted me. And you guys know me too well. I usually pride myself on being able to conceal my emotions, you know?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Kurt, we've known you for what, fifteen years? Of course we are able to see right through you. At least, when it comes to him we can. You've never been good at hiding your feelings about him."

Kurt blushed. He remembered when Blaine had finally asked him out. They had agreed on not telling anyone, wanting to back on their new found relationship for some time, but his best friends had seen right through his happiness. And, he was indeed good at concealing emotions. Only Blaine had ever been able to read him always, since from the start, Blaine always knew when something had happened at McKinley.

"Yeah, maybe I do have a weak spot, Nick. Who doesn't?" He asked while sticking out his tongue in a childish manner. "Anyway, I'm still better then you too will ever be at concealing feelings."

Jeff started to protest, but was shushed by Nick. The blonde was the worst ever at hiding what he was feeling, anyone could easily see when he was happy, sad, angry or feeling anything at all. Resigned, Jeff mumbled while putting.

"Fine, maybe I'm not that good at hiding, but I still can!" Nick kissed his cheek and chuckled.

"You really can't, dear."

Kurt smiled at the couple on his screen fondly. Those two were such a cute couple.

"So, Kurt, what are you going to do now? Regarding Blaine? You said you guys started texting. So I guess it's safe to say you guys are working towards patching up your friendship?" Nick asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, we are working towards it. I personally don't think it will take much. We fell back into our old pattern of conversation and banter so easily today. I guess I don't really have a plan. Just go with the flow, accept anything it throws my way. But I really think that our friendship will be reestablished. Blaine seemed pretty happy on his texts and from his texts and judging from how hopeful he was when he asked for my number, and how he was the first to text, I'd say he wants to rebuild our friendship as well."

"I'm happy for you guys. I know how much he still means to you, and how much it would mean to you to patch up your friendship. We are rooting for the two of you, as you well know. And, if you want my opinion, it won't take long for you two to be best friends again. Just don't forget us." Nick joked at the end. He knew their friendship was for life.

"Thanks guys. And I could never forget the two of you; you've been there for me every step of the way. If it wasn't for you two I have no idea how I would have survived those first months in Paris. You, out of all people, know what realization I came to when I had just moved, and how down it had made me." Kurt smiled kindly at the two of them, sincerity shining in his eyes. Nick and Jeff smiled back and made a heart with their hands. "And I really think it won't be too difficult to rebuild our friendship. While our breakup was difficult, it wasn't as if we ended on bad terms. I have no ill feelings, and I don't think he does either. The only think I regret is not having worked harder to prevent reaching a boiling point."

Jeff took over this time. "We know it won't Kurt. We've been telling you this forever. It's good to see you finally realizing that the chance is still there. There is always room for friendship, it's a given. Now the question is, if you are willing for more than friendship."

Kurt sighed. "I really don't know Jeff. I think it's best we just concentrate on being friends, getting used to each other's presence again, rebuild our trust first…and see where it will lead us to."

The conversation soon moved onto different topics, Kurt's job, Nick's job, Jeff's writing. Jeff was writing a new novel which he got inspiration from Kurt's and Blaine relationship. Both men knew about the project and they both agreed to it. After a couple hours talking they saw that it was getting late for the two men in London, and Kurt himself was pretty tired, worn out from the day's events. The three of them said their goodbyes with promises of talking soon.

Kurt logged off his account and shut down his laptop. He then prepared to sleep, changing his clothes and going over his moisturizing routine, still the same ritual it was in high school albeit with less products. Right before he lied down on his bed, he grabbed his phone where it lied abandoned since he ended his conversation with Blaine, and when he glanced at it to set his alarm he saw he had one unread from Blaine. Opening it, he smiled at what he read.

_From: Blaine_

_Goodnight, Kurt. Talk to you soon, hopefully. Sweet dreams. – B_

He quickly texted goodnight back, affirming they'd talk soon and set his alarm. In no time he was drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

_Thank you all for reading, guys! What did you think about this impromptu meeting between the two men? Do you think a friendship is well on the way as everyone seems to think it is? Please review and let me know what you are thinking about this story so far! Reviews are love and motivate me to write more and update more quickly_

_Xoxo - Julia_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, again, readers!**

**I want to thank you all for the views, reviews, favorites and follows! Seeing an email notifying me of an alert added to my story makes my day!**

**Anyway, on to the next installment of this story!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own anything you may recognize._**

* * *

The rest of the month seemed to drag on to the two men. They continued trading texts back and forth in a daily basis, learning what had happened on each other's life during the six years they had spent apart and what happened on their everyday life. Sometimes they would happen to run into each other's at their coffee shop, whenever Kurt was required to run errands on that part of town. Life went on to the two of them, and those who saw them on a daily basis could easily detect the change that their reconnection had caused on each. They were both happier and they walked with a new spring on their step.

Thanksgiving weekend was approaching and Kurt was certainly going back to Ohio to celebrate it with his family. Having spent the last five Thanksgiving in France, where it wasn't a holiday, he hadn't celebrated the date properly with his family in a long time. So, he was going home. This brought them both to a crossroad. Blaine had spent the last five Thanksgivings with the Hummels in Lima, for to him Burt and Carole were still his family to this day. Ever since Blaine had met Kurt, the only Thanksgiving weekend he spent apart from the Hummels was the one on the year following their break-up, before Kurt moved to Paris. And now they didn't know how it would work. Kurt would, of course, go back to Lima. But Ku rt also knew that his father would probably be upset if Blaine didn't show up – he knew of Blaine spending holidays with his family. So he decided to do the one thing he could think of. He called Blaine to settle things.

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine picked up with a cheery voice, and a tone that was reserved for Kurt, and Kurt only.

"Hey Blaine. I was thinking about Thanksgiving weekend and I was just wondering what your plans would be this year?" Kurt didn't wait and went straight to the point, and he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about Blaine's answer. He felt like when they were still in Dalton, before they had started dating, and he was inviting Blaine to spend Thanksgiving weekend with his family instead of staying at Dalton.

He could hear a pause on the other side and hushed voices, and suddenly the background went silent, probably signaling that Blaine had moved towards a quieter spot.

"Well, I don't really know. I was thinking of just spending it here in New York? I haven't spent Thanksgiving, or any holidays whatsoever, with my family in years. I don't really have any concrete plans, why?"

Kurt bit his lip before answering. "Well, first of all, that is not true. I know for a fact that you've been spending the holidays in Lima. And my dad would probably kill you for not considering him and Carole family. To them you are family, you are like a third son. Secondly, no let me finish." Kurt cut off when Blaine started to interrupt. "My dad would probably be pretty upset if you didn't show up this year. So, what I've been planning on asking is if you'd like to go down to Lima with me?"

On the other side of the line Blaine was freaking out. Firstly, because Kurt was actually inviting him to spend Thanksgiving with his family. And secondly, because even if he did consider Burt and Carole family, Kurt had just acknowledged the fact and it became more real. But he couldn't help but be a bit stung at Kurt's words _"To them you are family"_. He felt as if Kurt had put quite a bit of emphasis on the 'them' and it stung that Kurt didn't consider him family, even if he knew down inside that Kurt had no reason to consider him family under their circumstances and given their history. He was lucky that they had managed to become friends again.

"Blaine? You still there?" Kurt's voice coming from the line cut Blaine from his thoughts and he hurried to assure Kurt that he was still in the line.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Just, kind of freaking out a bit. You want me to go to Lima with you? Kurt, I couldn't, it's family time for you guys, and you haven't spent Thanksgiving with them in years."

Kurt sighed. "Blaine didn't you hear what I just said? My dad takes Thanksgiving very seriously, and he always wants his family there with him to celebrate it when possible. To him, you are family. And, really, it will be like old times." He was beginning to get teary eyed as countless memories from these weekends home came back to him, and judging from the sniffles coming through the line Blaine was too. "Remember when we were at Dalton, that first Thanksgiving you spent with my family?"

"I consider them family as well." Blaine finally said quietly after a moment's pause. "And of course I remember that weekend. It was the first time I celebrated Thanksgiving in a caring, carefree atmosphere. I don't think I could possibly forget it, even if I wanted."

Kurt took a deep breath trying to compose himself, as Blaine did the same on the other side of the line.

"So, does that mean you are coming to Lima? Can I tell Carole to prepare an extra-large turkey, what with you and Finn both down at the same time?" He tried to joke to lighten up a little the mood.

"Yes, okay, I'll go to Lima with you, if you are absolutely sure I won't be imposing."

"Thank you, Blaine, and you won't. Now that this order of business is over, tell me about the twins latest escapades. You'd think that with them grown up their mischievous nature would have toned down a bit."

Blaine laughed freely at Kurt's remark that was just so, _Kurt_, and the two of them settled down to a conversation not unlike the others they had been exchanging.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Soon, the pair found themselves at the airport ready to fly to Columbus. They had spoken before, and coordinated so they bought seats adjacent to one another, that way they wouldn't be completely bored on the flight. They had met outside the airport, and as it had been quite some time since they'd last got together, it had been quite a meeting. Blaine had arrived first, waiting for Kurt, and he grinned when he finally saw Kurt towing only one suitcase behind him.

"Hey Kurt! Long time no see!" He grinned and went to hug the man, which embraced him tightly back. "I see you learned how to pack lightly, huh?" He joked motioning to Kurt's suitcase and his own which stood by his side.

"Nice to see you, Blaine. And I don't know what you are talking about. I've always packed lightly." He said back shrugging his shoulder with a faked air of superiority.

Blaine laughed, recalling the many weekends they'd flown back to Ohio over the years and the amount of luggage Kurt always took with him.

"Yes, because three suitcases for a two day weekend is super-light. Whatever you say, Kurt."

Kurt just smirked back and bumped his shoulder to Blaine's. "Just shut up, and let's go."

The flight went on without a hitch. The two men spent the time talking about their plans for Thanksgiving and after. As they were approaching Ohio, Blaine started getting a little nervous.

"You are really sure this will be okay, right Kurt?" He asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Blaine, how many times do I have to tell you? My dad and Carole are dying to see you, and I thought my dad had called you to personally demand your presence at Thanksgiving?"

Blaine nodded and thought back to the phone he had received a week before.

_*flashback*_

_He was sitting on his couch at night watching some television, finally being able to settle down after a particular busy day at work, when his phone started ringing. He grabbed it and answered it, not bothering to check the caller ID._

_"H'llo?" He mumbled into the receiver, sitting up when he heard a laugh on the other side._

_"Blaine, that you kid? Everything alright?" Came Burt's voice through the phone._

_"Oh, hey Burt! Yeah, everything's fine. Just tired. What's up?" He seemed surprised as to why Burt was calling him, he had already called him two weeks earlier._

_"Well, I just wanted to make sure we can count on you coming down to Lima this year. You are coming right?"_

_Blaine sighed. He had already had this conversation with Kurt. And while he had told Kurt he was going, he was still kind of hesitant._

_"I spoke to Kurt, he invited me down. So, I guess I will be, if it's not too much inconvenience?" Blaine asked hesitantly._

_Burt laughed again. "Kid, you are coming, and that's final. For the first time in years I will be able to have a Thanksgiving with my entire family at the table. Blaine, you are family. Regardless of what happens with you and Kurt now, you are always welcome here. I didn't banish you from the house when you guys broke up, nor will I banish you now, just because Kurt's here. If Kurt is not comfortable, he will have to suck it up for a few days. I want all of my sons here, you hear?"_

_Blaine gulped. "Wait, Kurt isn't okay with this? Burt, I really don't think it's a good idea."_

_"No, Kurt's is fine with it. I was just making a point. So, can I count you in for Thanksgiving? Carole misses you like crazy."_

_Blaine laughed. "Fine, Burt. I'll see you at Thanksgiving. And tell her I miss her as well, both of you…"_

_"That's my boy. See you soon. Love you, son."_

_Blaine smiled a watery smile and answered with a quiet "Love you, too, Burt." before hanging up._

_*end flashback*_

"Yeah, he did. I guess I'm just nervous about spending Thanksgiving with the whole family again. It brings back so many memories." He cut off and looked away; trying to shield the pain he felt and was reflected on his eyes from Kurt. Too bad Kurt knew him like no one else did, and he felt more then saw the pain in Blaine's voice, which was sure to be present on his own self.

"It does, doesn't it?" Kurt asked quietly, though it was more of an affirmation then a question.

The rest of the flight passed on silence, both men lost in their own memories of the times passed together, first as friends, then as a couple, by the Hudson-Hummel family. There were so many memories that it was still hard for Kurt to imagine a time-out with his family without including Blaine, even after all this time. Sure, he had spent time with his family after their breakup. But not back in Ohio. The holidays were always busy period for him, making him unable to fly home. So, he would pay for the tickets and fly his dad and Carole out to Paris for Christmas and New Year's. Finn visited occasionally, but he hadn't had much contact with his step-brother and sister-in-law, Rachel, except for some phone calls every now and then. So, he had only spent time in Ohio with his family without Blaine twice after meeting the man, the year following their breakup and when he returned to America, before settling down again in New York.

He, Finn and Rachel had slowly grown apart after high-school, more so after the break up – as Finn was close to Blaine and blamed Kurt for it – and after his move they seemed to really distance themselves from each other. He knew Finn and Blaine were still relatively close, that he and Rachel had settled down in Chicago with Finn coaching football at a local high-school and Rachel working at a theater, having never made it to Broadway.

Before they knew it they were landing in Columbus and Kurt was jolted out of his memories by the plane's wheels touching the ground. Judging by the startled sound emitted next to him, so was Blaine. They both looked at each other and chuckled softly, before they each started gathering their stuff. After some minutes the plane had finally reached the gate and the passengers were allowed out of it. They both grabbed their carry-ons before heading towards the baggage claim. Kurt texted his dad, letting him know they had arrived while Blaine quickly located their luggage. Soon the two men found themselves at the airport exit where an excited Burt waved them over to the car. Kurt spotted his dad first and practically made a bee-line towards him, much to Blaine's amusement who followed at a more sedate pace.

"Dad! I missed you! How are you?" Kurt hugged his dad tightly while talking into his shoulder.

"Hey son. I missed you too. I'm fine, healthy as ever." He let go of his son and turned to Blaine, who was shuffling a bit awkwardly on the side. Burt smiled and pulled him in into a hug as well. "Blaine, how are you kid?"

"Hey Burt. I'm doing fine. Hope you and Carole are well?" Blaine asked politely unsure of what would be acceptable behavior towards his ex-boyfriend's father when said man was standing just beside them.

Burt laughed. "No need to sound so formal kid. And to answer your question, Carole and I are doing great. Now come on, let's get going, Carole is dying to see the two of you."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Boys! Finally you guys are here! I was starting to think you wouldn't show up. How are you?"

The second they stepped into the house the two men were immediately attacked by Carole and pulled into tight hugs.

Kurt recovered first from the surprised attack and answered while grinning. "Hey Carole. I'm fine. And there is no way I would miss your lovely Thanksgiving cooking. I've already missed five of them, not happening again. You are stuck with me now for Thanksgiving."

The other three in the room laughed. Carole then turned to Blaine to see how he was and ask after their flight and Blaine grinned back at her. "I'm doing fine as well, Carole. The flight was good, no turbulence whatsoever."

Carole beamed at the two of them, who were now standing side by side, not shying from each other's presence, and ushered them up the stairs.

"Come on you two. You can go up and settle down. Blaine, we prepared the bed in the office for you. Hope that's okay."

"I could sleep in the couch, Carole. You didn't have to. I'd hate to think that I'm intruding even more in your life."

This time it was Burt's time to huff. "You are not intruding, kid. That's why we have a bed in the office, for guests to sleep in. And I don't want to hear you talking about intruding or anything of the sort anymore, okay? You are family to us."

Blaine nodded and the two climbed up the stairs toward their rooms, when Kurt was suddenly struck by a thought.

"Hey Blaine? If you have been spending the holidays here for the past years, where have you been sleeping? Because the way Carole said it, it didn't seem like you often slept in the office."

He had a suspicion, but he wanted Blaine to confirm. By the way Blaine blushed and looked away, he knew his suspicions were right.

"I, hrmm, I usually sleep in your old room?" Blaine answered with a slight question. He suddenly started to backtrack and stutter out words. "I, it's not that-I didn't want to – I know it's your room, it's just that – well, Burt and Carole prepared it for me the first time, and ever since…I should have asked first." He glanced wide eyed towards Kurt expecting the man to be mad at him or something.

"Blaine, relax. This is still their home, and my old room is practically a guest room. It's fine…really. It's not like there is much personal stuff in there anyway. It's been over a decade since I've moved out, you know." Kurt added this last part jokingly, but Blaine nodded sadly and looked away.

"Yeah, I know. And for the record, even if you are not living here, your room still has a certain Kurt Hummel flair to it. Maybe it's the décor, I don't know. But it still feels and looks like a room you'd have decorated." Blaine smiled at him and the two noticed they were in front of Kurt's room, the office being a couple of doors down. "I'll just go…" Blaine mentioned down the hall and Kurt nodded and chuckled.

"Oh, right. Hum…I'd tell you where everything is, but I have a feeling I will be the one asking you where the stuff this during this period."

Blaine chuckled too and turned to head down to the office and his room during their time in Lima tossing over his shoulder. "I'll see you later, Hummel."

With that both boys entered their respective rooms and settled down, refreshing themselves and pulling their thoughts together.

Kurt sat down on his bed and looked around. His room, even though with the classic décor that kind of screamed his name, was very impersonal; no magazines on the night stand and only a couple of pictures of him and his parents, one of the Warblers, and one of him with Santana and Brittany. He remembered that once upon a time there used to be several framed photos of him and Blaine too, most of them duplicate of the ones they used to have scattered around their apartment, but after the breakup he took them down. He thought of leaving one up or taking one with him to Paris, but he couldn't it hurt too much to even look at a photo of them together. All of their photos as a couple were stored away in the attic in Lima. He also remembered wanting to remove the Warblers shot from the shelf because he and Blaine were standing side by side, arms around each other, in the center surrounded by the other Warblers. They weren't looking at the camera, instead focusing their attention on each other. But he couldn't take it off, it was the best group shot he had, and being in Warblers was one of the best things that ever happened to him. Even though he and Blaine had broken up he would never regret meeting him, and if he keep that frame exposed it would be as if he wanted to erase Blaine from his life, which he would never want to do, not even in a hundred years. He sighed sadly and stood up, starting to remove his clothing articles out of his suitcase, and showering before he had to go down again.

Just down the hall Blaine was having his own reflection session. Every time he came back to Lima to spend time with the Hummels, he would stay in Kurt's room. The first time was hard for him to do so. He'd never slept in Kurt's room without Kurt by him side before, never. And added to the fact that he was sleeping alone in his room, he noticed that all the personal items were gone, save for a few framed photographs. But what had hurt him the most at the time, even though it had become better over the years it still stung a little, was the fact that Kurt had removed all traces of them from his room. The only thing that suggested that they once were friends was the Warblers group shot. Gone were the pictures from their junior and senior proms, the photo of their high-school and college graduation, all the shots taken over the years which they thought good enough to print and frame. Kurt had also stored away several objects that were a symbol of their relationship, like stuffed animals won for Kurt by Blaine on a summer. Similar stuff was also missing from the shelves. As the years went by, and Blaine continued to be a regular guest for the holidays thus spending his nights in Kurt's old room, he started to ignore these changes that had occurred and thought less of the room as Kurt's old room, and more of a guest room. But this time, seeing Kurt automatically claiming his old room, as would be natural of him to do so, reminded him that the room was Kurt's and it brought back the old feelings and thoughts he had the first time he had gone into that room after the break up. He wanted to ask Kurt where the photos and stuffed animals were, but he knew he had no right to ask. They weren't together. And he had his own set of photos, as he had kept all the photos left behind in their old apartment. But he did resent Kurt a little for not keeping up at least one photo up. In his apartment in New York he had several pictures on the walls and framed on the shelves. And, though most were from the Warblers, and group shots with various friends, he did keep up a couple of him and Kurt with their friends and he kept one on his desk, his favorite photo of the two: taken the summer after graduation on a trip the two had made together to the West Coast. They were overlooking the Golden Bridge in San Francisco, Kurt looking at the bay with a serene face and a slight smile playing on his lips and Blaine was nuzzling his neck from behind, arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and eyes closed. Taking a deep breath, Blaine sat up and wiped his eyes. Somewhere during his reflection he had begun to cry and hadn't noticed until now. He slowly stood up and started unpacking his stuff, trying to collect his thoughts, not wanting to seem too upset or distressed once he went down to dinner.

A few hours later, Kurt found himself in the kitchen cooking while having a mother-to-son talk with Carole. Carole had turned into such a mother figure to him, and he loved the woman dearly. He still didn't call her Mom, no one could ever replace his mom, but he did treat, trust and love her as one.

"So, honey, how are you really doing?" Carole asked him while washing some vegetables. Kurt knew to what she was referring. He paused on his ministrations and glanced in the directions of the stairs to the second floor where Blaine was.

"I'm fine, Carole." He smiled slightly at his step-mom and continued. "I won't lie, these past couple of months since we've reconnected, it's been the absolute best. It seems like, even with all these years apart with no communication at all, we appeared to click right away. I feel like a teenager again, when he and I first met and couldn't stay even a few hours without contacting each other. We text non-stop, and although our busy schedules don't allow us to meet up much, we sometimes manage to squeeze some time together in it."

Carole smiled at her son. "It seems like you still like him, Kurt. I know you talk as if you two were just old friends rekindling your friendship, but is it really just that?" She paused to put the vegetables to boil and turned to face Kurt fully when he didn't respond. "Kurt, I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me."

Kurt sighed and nodded, knowing what was coming.

"Do you still love Blaine?"

* * *

AN: Hey Guys! Just to mention, follow me on twitter **juliiashih** where I'll be possibly mentioning spoilers for my stories and stating my current state of work, so you guys will know when I'm behind schedule on my writing. And I'm accepting prompts via twitter as well.

_Ha! As I'm a meanie I'm leaving it at that. And I love Burt/Blaine interaction, as well as Carole's motherly intuition. So, does Kurt still love Blaine? Blaine has made his feelings obviously clear, and although Kurt is happy, he hasn't stated clearly whether he is still in love with Blaine, and he does seem hesitant about a possibly pursuing a relationship, again, with the man. Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
As always, thank you for reading, and please take your time to leave a comment below! Reviews are love, and they motivate me to update sooner!_

_Xoxo – Julia_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, again, readers!**

**First order of business: I want to thank you all for the views, reviews, favorites and follows! It thrills me to know that people are reading and following this story, and hopefully enjoying.**

**Second, sorry for the slightly late update, again, but I'm buried knee high on college assignments and midterms, so I haven't had much time to write. I usually update once I have at least one more chapter written already. But I don't want to keep you guys waiting. The next chapter is already half written, and will reveal some interesting plot.**

**And quick reminder! Follow me on twitter: juliiashih. I'm thinking about writing a series of one-shots concerning Klaine, and I'm accepting prompts by both FF (just PM me, or guest review) and twitter. And I'm also posting possible spoilers about my current and/or upcoming stories and notifying if behind my writing schedule through twitter.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own anything you may recognize._**

* * *

Dinner went on without a hitch, considering it was the first they were all together in years. Although at first conversation was a little awkward, they soon settled into light chatter. Burt and Carole took the opportunity to properly catch up with what was happening on Blaine's life, as well as try to get Kurt to talk about how he was doing in New York. Father and son talked a lot, but there was never enough time to cover all the new information. But, though they tried, and Blaine answered some for Kurt, Kurt remained relatively silent throughout the meal. Kurt just kept playing with is food, a little detached from the conversation going on, no doubt thinking about the conversation he had with Carole in the kitchen before dinner.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_"Do you still love Blaine?"_

_Kurt nearly dropped the pan he was lifting, and turned to face his step-mom once he had replaced the pan back on its rack. _

_"hum-What?" He managed to gasp out, still looking like a dear caught in the headlights._

_"Kurt, honey. Please be honest with me. I know you still care for him. But I don't think you care for him as just friends, like you have been telling everyone." _

_Kurt paused and thought. "Carole, of course I care for him. I care for him a lot. We were best friends for nine years, and we were together for eight of those. He was once the most important person in my life after dad. But love? Carole, we spent so much time apart. I hardly recognize some sides of him anymore. It's like one moment he is that Blaine I knew and loved six years ago, but then the next he says something, or does something that my Blaine never would have done. I don't know what to think, or what to feel."_

_Carole sighed and stood next to her step-son._

_"Honey, that's how things are. People change. You say this about him, but I think the exact same thing about you. You have also changed a lot during these six years. Kurt, I don't mean to pry. But I'm asking you this because you talk so fondly of him, yet you seem so hesitant at the same time. Even before you guys started dating you didn't get awkward next to each other. There used to be no tension residing between you. Now I feel as if I could cut the tension between you with a knife. Sure you didn't seem to shy away from each other, but I know you quite well by now. You and Blaine both. And both of you, while standing next to each other, seemed unbelievably tense. Never before had I seen you two like that next to each other."_

_"Yeah, having my ex-boyfriend to dinner with my family six years after out break up, four of them spent not speaking, should do that to a person." He snapped. Then sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. But It's just that…it all seems awkward, but it also seems so normal. It's almost scary how easily we fall into conversation about anything and everything. Shouldn't there be some kind of line to draw there? And why do I feel like a lovesick teenager whenever I'm around him? I am over him, Carole. I shouldn't be feeling like this. And really, all I want from him is friendship." He looked helplessly at Carole, who had a small smile playing on her lips._

_"Is it really, Kurt?"_

_"I don't know. Nick , Jeff and Santana all seem to think that I should give Blaine and I another shot. But I don't know Carole. I missed him terribly. But I couldn't bear to go through another breakup. Our break-up was already bad enough, and it took me years to get over it. I couldn't handle another one. And I don't know if he would want to be together again. I don't want to put my hopes up."_

_Carole smiled and stroked Kurt's back who was by now holding back sobs._

_"Kurt, if the way he still looks at you and speaks about you when he talks to us is any indication, it isn't really a question if he still likes you. He cares for you a lot. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I will anyway. Every time we phoned him after you guys parted ways, not once did he not ask about you. He always asked to see if you were doing well, and if you were happy. And to tell the truth, I don't think I've ever seen you and him as happy as when you guys are together. Tension and all, you guys are the happiest whenever you guys are together."_

_Kurt let out a watery chuckle. "Yeah, he always has had that effect on me. I don't what I'm going to do Carole. Guess wait and see what happens. If it's meant to be, it will happen right?"_

_Carole patted his back. "That's what they say. But, you still haven't answered my first question, mister."_

_Kurt laughed a little and sighed. "Guess I do, Carole. I don't think I've ever stopped. Couldn't actually, even if I tried." _

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kurt?" Blaine looked at him with concern showing on his eyes. "Kurt, are you alright?"

"What? I'm sorry." Kurt shook his head a little and turned to face Blaine who had an amused smile on his lips.

"Your dad just asked you what is the next big event on your end, and we've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes already. I think you zoned out a little."

Kurt blushed a little and turned to his dad muttering an apology, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

Burt laughed. "It's fine, kiddo. Just wanted to know what's next on your schedule."

"Well, things are as always hurried. You almost never have a break in the fashion world. But I guess Fashion Week? We are continually going through our spreads, and I'm having to edit and go over everything, as I'm head of the department. But if we are talking big events here, is really Fashion Week, during which I don't think I'll have much time to do anything other than work." He joked.

Burt nodded and turned to Blaine again asking him something some football game that was going to be airing during Thanksgiving Day. Kurt glanced over at Carole and she was looking at him with a knowing look on her face. She knew that he was still stuck with the conversation they had in the kitchen. He turned his head a bit and met Blaine's gaze for a moment, and they both held the gaze and smiled slightly before looking away, motion that didn't go unnoticed by the elder Hummels.

Carole then got up and started clearing the table while motioning for Burt to help her in the kitchen. When Blaine started helping too, she shooed him away, wanting to give the boys some time alone.

"Blaine, dear, leave it. You and Kurt must still be tired from the flight. Why don't you go watch some TV, or something. Burt and I can handle these." When Blaine went to argue, she gave him a glare that sent him and Kurt off to the living room, with no further argument. Gathering the rest of the dishes she followed her husband into the kitchen where he waited already getting started on washing the plates.

"So, what do you think?" Burt asked after a few minutes of them doing the dishes together in comfortable silence. Carole looked up from the plate she was scrubbing and smiled in her husband's direction.

"Honey, I think that they are both longing for each other, but afraid of the outcomes. I got Kurt to admit still being in love Blaine, but he seems to be afraid of risking their friendship, that has just been rekindled, for a relationship that might not work out." Carole said.

Burt nodded. Having had a similar conversation with Blaine, he confirmed what he already knew: Blaine was still in love with Kurt and that he never stopped loving Kurt.

"Blaine is the same way. God, these two are so stubborn! Why can't they just get together, Carole? I know I seem like those two friends of theirs, Wes and Dave or something, always plotting something, but I want both of my sons happy. And I've only seen them truly happy when they are in each other's presence!" Burt ranted to his wife who placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I know, sweetheart. I want them happy too, and I agree with you. But we can't rush them into things. I just got Kurt to admit being in love with Blaine still, but we there's not much we can do. We have to let them figure things out on their own."

Burt let out a loud huff as he finished drying the last dishes and helped Carole put them back in the cupboards.

"I just hope they get their acts together soon. For everyone's sake. The sexual tension between them is killing me. It's even worse than what it was back during their High School years."

Carole laughed loudly. "Honey, you really sound like their friends right now. You've spent way too much time in their company."

"Not my fault every time we go to New York visit Blaine the two of them are there too. It's like we have five sons! The only difference is that two of them don't spend holidays with us."

"Come on, Burt. Calm down, and let's join the boys in the living room. And you know you love them." Carole chuckled at her husband's antics and led them both out of the kitchen.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Meanwhile in the living room Kurt and Blaine sat on the two couches not glancing at one another. Kurt turned on the TV and after a short debate over what to watch they settled on a reprise of American Next Top Model; an episode they both had already watched, but that was better than the awkward silence that had been filling the room until then.

The two made light conversation over the models on the screen, Kurt occasionally muttering about hideous clothing and Blaine chuckling over Kurt's words. Having watched with Kurt every new episode of ANTM when they lived together, Blaine knew exactly what to expect of the man, and Kurt's reactions still amused him, even after spending years apart. Under the pretense of grabbing a magazine off the coffee table which was nearer Kurt, Blaine stood and instead of returning to his seat, placed himself next to Kurt on the other couch. The chestnut haired man tensed a bit at this, and as Blaine was starting to get up, not wanting to make Kurt uncomfortable, and return to the other couch, Kurt relaxed a bit and turned to him attempting to make conversation, and willing his mind to think about others things non-related to his earlier conversation with Carole.

"So, Blaine, what do you usually do here during the holidays?"

Blaine set the unopened magazine back down and turned to face Kurt.

"Hum…I usually just spend time with Burt and Carole, and once Finn arrives he usually coaxes me to play video games with him. Even though we are both nearly in out thirties, that guy can really seem like a big child when video games are concerned. Sometimes other Warblers are around the area and we meet up. But basically, yeah, I spend time with your family."

Kurt nodded, not saying anything and they both turned back to the television.

Blaine senses that Kurt was a bit upset and questioned hesitatingly.

"It's it really okay with you Kurt? Me still maintaining close contact with your family?" Kurt turned sharply, shock evident on his face. It's just that you always seem tense and closed off whenever any of us mention me spending holidays with your family here in Ohio."

"Blaine! Where did you get that idea? Of course it's okay. I mean, it's a bit awkward for me, yes, but we were together for eight years. You became close to them during those years. It would be completely selfish of me to take that away from you just because things didn't work out between us. Especially with me knowing how things are between you and your family." Kurt took deep breath and continued. "Blaine, I promise you I'm not upset because you still talk to them. I know how much family means to you, and I'm happy that you have a family you can rely on and call yours if you want to. I'm just upset because your comment made it more real to me how much I've missed them and how little I've seen of them the past five years. I've been so busy with my work load and they don't celebrate Thanksgiving there, and I'm always so busy during Christmas and New Year's, it's been practically impossible for me to spend much time with my family, and it just hit me, you know? That you have spent way more time with them then I have. And I just realized I should have put a greater effort to see them more."

Blaine nodded eyes bright. "But that's the problem, Kurt. I've always wanted to call your family, my family. But I can't; your family is not mine. Not anymore. And I have been spending time with a family that I can't call mine and probably never will." He choked out, pain evident in his voice. He suddenly laughed a bitter laugh. "God, I've been so blind. What am I doing? Of course you are upset, and I'm just making you more upset. This is your family, not mine. I have no right to be here."

"Blaine!" Kurt suddenly shouted. "I don't know what is it with you today, but you know you are damn welcome here anytime. I'm pretty sure my dad made it very clear that you are part of this family, have been for years. No matter what happens with us, whether we never speak to each other again, whether we remain just friends, or whether we get back together, you will always be part of this family."

Kurt looked like he wanted to say more, but Burt and Carole chose that moment to enter. Upon seeing Blaine's face, eyes which were bright with tears, and both boys tense positions they started to backtrack.

"Boys, are we interrupting something? Did we enter at a bad time?" Carole asked gently, while Burt looked concerned.

"No, it's fine. You are not interrupting anything. If you will excuse me, I feel kind of tired. I think I'm going to head to bed early. Goodnight Burt, Carole." Blaine managed to compose himself enough to say. He got up and as he reached the stairs he turned back and glanced at Kurt whose eyes were filled with pain.

"Night, Kurt." He added softly before making his way upstairs. Kurt nodded and wiped a tear that was starting to stream down his cheek.

Burt and Carole glanced at each other worriedly. It was clear to them that they had interrupted something and clearly something important to them both if they were both so affected by the conversation. Burt turned to his son.

"Kurt? What happened?"

Kurt just shook his head, dodging the question still staring at the stairs where Blaine had disappeared. He took a deep breath and stood up heading towards the stairs.

"Not now, Dad. I'm tired too. I think I'm going to head up as well. Goodnight Dad, night Carole." He said with a choked voice and pain still evident in his expression. Carole just nodded while Burt stood there surprised at the turn of events. Things appeared to be going well at dinner, considering the circumstances.

"Okay, honey. I'm sure you must both be tired from your flight and you've got a busy day ahead of yourselves still. Night, sweetheart." Carole smiled slightly at her stepson and nudged Burt who jumped a bit and mumbled a goodnight to his son as well, assuring him that if needed anything he just had to call.

Kurt nodded and headed upstairs, leaving soft footsteps sound trailing behind him. On the living room space Burt and Carole were left looking at each other wondering what could have happened while they were in the kitchen that could have left both men so shaken to the point they'd need time apart and alone to recollect their thoughts.

Upstairs Kurt paused as he was about to enter his room, hearing muffled sobs coming from down the hall, namely the office, Blaine's temporary room. He sighed holding in his own tears. He knew that when Blaine said that he couldn't refer to Kurt's family as his, he was actually referring to their break up. Blaine's words were actually another way of he saying that he wanted to marry Kurt one day, officially becoming a part of Kurt's family. But that didn't happen. Now both men were left brokenhearted, once more, wondering when, and if, the pain would ever be completely gone. Spending so much time close to each other brought back countless memories to them of the time they used to spend together, and those memories, although many of them were happy memories, were still bittersweet. Kurt wiped his hand under his eyes catching a few tears that had made their way down his cheeks and went into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. And while the two of them cried again over their breakup, the elder couple downstairs wondered what they could do to make things better for the ex-couple, knowing that there was nothing they could do, that Kurt and Blaine would have to sort things out themselves.

* * *

_So, this is it for this chapter! What do you think of Carole/Kurt interaction? What about Burt/Carole's meddling with Klaine's relationship?_

_And also, anyone see the first episode and Klaine back together? And what about that proposal? My future husband better make a damn good job on proposing because I now have extremely high expectations! XD_

_As always, thank you for reading, and please review, follow, favorite this story. It means the world to me to know people are reading and enjoying my story, and hopefully want to keep track of my story._

_Oh! And also, follow me on twitter! __** juliiashih. **_

_Xoxo-Julia_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you for all the amazing response this story is getting, and all the alerts added. Reviews, follows and favorites tell me people are reading my story and it makes me happy!**

**And quick reminder! Follow me on twitter: juliiashih. I'm thinking about writing a series of one-shots concerning Klaine, and I'm accepting prompts by both FF (just PM me, or guest review) and twitter. And I'm also posting possible spoilers about my current and/or upcoming stories and notifying if behind my writing schedule through twitter. **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own anything you may recognize._**

* * *

Thanksgiving morning had arrived and the atmosphere was still a bit tense. After the breakdown both Kurt and Blaine experienced a couple of days before Thanksgiving, they had both resorted to kind of avoid one another, speaking when necessarily, and choosing to remain in their own rooms when they could. Any glance they saved for the other was filled with longing, sadness, and pain. Burt and Carole did their best to cheer them up, trying to bring up neutral subjects which they could both participate in, without subjecting them to much more awkward moments. While the two men appreciated their effort, and tried to make an effort of their own to oblige them, it was clear that they were both uncomfortable in each other's presence. Something had clearly changed in the mood surrounding them after that night, and it was affecting everyone in the house. Not even Finn and Rachel's arrival the day before managed to cheer up the atmosphere. They both knew they needed to talk, preferably soon, but none could build up the courage to do so.

Meanwhile, Kurt was currently in his room talking to Rachel, after she had forcefully dragged him upstairs claiming she needed to catch up with her best gay, something that confused Kurt seeing as they had barely talked during the past years.

"So, Rachel, care to tell me why you've dragged me up to 'catch-up'?" Kurt turned to her with a raised eyebrow once they were in the safety of his room. Rachel, who was leaning against the close door sighed and walked closer to Kurt.

"I really do want to catch up Kurt. I know we haven't talked much, but I do miss you." She said simply, her expressive eyes gleaming with sincere-ness. Kurt opened his mouth to talk, but Rachel held up a hand. "Kurt, before you moved to Dalton we were relatively close friends. I know I acted like a bitch when you moved, and I understand why our friendship fell apart back then.

_*flashback*_

_Kurt was standing in the choir room at McKinley High looking at his former team-mates. He had just announced to the New Directions that the bullying had gotten too out of hand, and that he didn't feel safe anymore at McKinley, and that he was transferring to Dalton. The entire club was staring back at him, some with mouths hanging open in shock, others nodding sadly understanding where he was coming from. After what felt like hours, Rachel finally broke the silence._

_"No." Kurt turned to her staring at in shock, as did Puck and Santana._

_"No?" Kurt echoed. Rachel nodded her head._

_"You are playing with us right now. You can't abandon us this close to Sectionals. You have obligations and ties with this glee club, Kurt!" She was standing now, a angry gleam to her eye._

_"Rachel, did you not hear me?" Kurt was getting angry too. "I said that I don't feel safe here anymore! My safety is a lot more important than Glee club! My transfer has already been finalized. I'm leaving, I'm going to Dalton." _

_Rachel was extremely angry by then. "Fine, Kurt! It's your choice, if this is what you choose, fine! Abandon your friends; abandon the Glee club you helped create. I didn't take you to be a Benedict Arnold." _

_By then everyone was staring at her in shock. Kurt seemed frozen, not believing she had just said this to him, someone he considered a friend. He was about to open his mouth to retort, but Santana beat him to it._

_"Are you really that dense, Man-Hands? Do you really think Kurt is choosing to abandon us? Didn't you hear that his safety is jeopardized here, thus why he need to transfer to somewhere that offers a zero-bullying tolerance? Porcelain deserves to be somewhere where he feels safe. He is not safe here. He deserves to be happy." _

_"But we could protect him. He doesn't have to transfer! If he wanted he could find a way to stay. He is just like Jesse, a traitor just like Jesse St. James." Rachel spat this last part at Kurt. _

_Puck suddenly intervened, sensing that this would get ugly soon, judging by the glare Kurt was sending Rachel's way. _

_"Kurt, dude, even if we are not happy with you leaving, we understand." Kurt snorted, and Puck smiled lightly. "Well, most of us understand. I can't speak for the guys, but I'm sorry I used to bully, and I'm sorry I haven't made a greater effort to keep you safe. I know you love glee club, and that only extreme circumstances could make you leave it. I'm sorry, dude, and I really hope you are safe and happy at Dalton."_

_Kurt was stunned to silence. Those were the kindest words he had ever heard come out from Puck's mouth. Most of the others were also looking at Puck as if he had grown a second head, the teen merely shrugged, standing up and going to hug Kurt._

_"What? It's true. Come here dude. I'll miss you, Kurt. Please keep in touch." Kurt, too stunned to say anything, just nodded his head. Santana came up next hugging him tightly and telling him to keep safe and keep in touch, and that if anyone tries to hurt him for him to call her, that she would go all Lima Heights on the offender. As he let Santana go, nodding tearfully and chuckling softly he found himself with an armful of blond hair. Brittany was sobbing uncontrollably._

_"I don't want my dolphin to leave me and forget about me." Kurt soothed the poor girl and grabbed her face wiping away her tears and making her look at him._

_"I'm just transferring, Brit-Brit. I won't ever forget about you, and I'm not leaving forever. I can still come back on weekends, and we can hang out together then, okay?" _

_She nodded her head and whispered so only he could here. "I love you, dolphin. Don't let anyone take away your magic, okay?" _

_Kurt nodded, tears falling down his face. He always had a soft spot for Brittany, and he loved the girl dearly. "I love you too; Brit-Brit. Don't let Lord Tubbington read your diary or smoke weed, okay? Smoking is bad for him." He pulled the girl tightly into a hug and when she pulled back from the hug and kissed him on the lips he didn't pull back. He knew it was her way of showing affection._

_Rachel was fuming by then. "I can't believe you three are actually supporting him on this thing! This is outrageous." Puck, Santana and Kurt turned to her with unimpressed expressions, Brittany still clinging to Kurt. The rest of the club didn't defend Rachel, nor did they express any sadness in Kurt's transfer. Finn sat quietly, having already have received the news at home. He had already expressed that he would miss his stepbrother dearly, but he made no move to argue with his girlfriend. _

_Kurt turned to the rest of the club and sighed. "I really thought you guys were my friends and would understand my position right now. I will miss all of you, we are meant to be a family after all but I'm disappointed in you all. Goodbye guys." _

_He turned and left, with Santana, Puck and Brittany trailing behind him. From that day on, a friendship blossomed between them, a friendship he never thought possible. But then, he thought Rachel was his friend._

_*end flashback*_

"But Kurt, that was so long ago! And I regret my actions every day. Our friendship back then truly meant something to me, and I was stupid to throw it away the way I did. I know you and Finn practically stopped talking after your break up. I don't approve of Finn's actions at all, and I've told him over and over again. I know he misses having you as a brother. And I miss having you as a friend."

Kurt sighed and sat down on his bed. "Rachel…why now? What kind of game are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing any games, Kurt. In all these years, the greatest mistake I've ever made was to treat you like I did when you had to transfer. I think, that think backwards , I did understand why you had to transfer. I was just being selfish and putting the club's needs before my friend's. It was a shit move I pulled, a move that cost me probably the most honest and sincere friendship I've ever had."

"Rachel, I can't say I've forgiven you. I know it's been years since then, and I've made some lifelong friends at Dalton, which I cherish very much. But I could have gone back to McKinley for my senior year if I wanted. I would have returned if it weren't for a scholarship I got. My dad couldn't pay tuition anymore and he was going to pull me out of Dalton and back to McKinley. I knew it would be safe, seeing as Karofsky had publicly come out. But I chose not to. I studied my ass of during the summer so I could apply for the Dean scholarship, one that would cover all costs. Do you know why I chose to spend my summer studying so I could return to Dalton instead of enjoying it with my boyfriend and friends? Poor Blaine, he barely saw me that summer, and we had barely started dating at the time."

Rachel shook her head.

"Because I felt betrayed by the people I thought were my friends. After I transferred, with the exception of Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Finn, everyone else practically shut me off. It wasn't as if I moved to another planet with no means of communication. I transferred schools. I was coming home on weekends. But you guys didn't even bother to text me. I didn't want to come back. I loved McKinley. I loved the New Directions; it was one of true passions at the time. But it didn't feel like I was welcome back. And it hurt, Rachel. Yes, I loved Dalton, and I loved the Warblers. I made some of the best friends ever there. But I didn't help build the Warblers. You made me feel unwelcome into the very club I helped found."

Rachel was sobbing now. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry. I was a bitch back then, and I'm ashamed of some of my actions. But I've changed. Growing up and gaining responsibilities made me change. I'm no longer the same girl I was in high school that cared for nothing else and no one else as long as it helped with her dreams. Yes, I still dream of Broadway, but I'm happy with my life. I love my husband and I love my job. But I realized I lost many friends with my selfishness. You were truly the best friend I've ever had, Kurt. And I threw that away. Please, can we be friends again?"

"It's not that easy, Rachel. I know you've grown up. I know you've changed. But I've spent so much time looking indifferently at you, still hung up with how you acted in High School. It would take me some time to trust you again. And I still don't understand. Why now?"

Rachel looked up at him. "I'm pregnant. Finn and I are going to be parents. And I want my son or daughter to get to know his or her uncle." Kurt let out a gasp, but Rachel kept on going. "And I want you and Finn to rebuild your relationship. You were still relatively close before you and Blaine broke up. After the breakup, I know Finn has maintained good contact with Blaine, and I know you two had a falling out. Kurt, I know Finn, and I'm sure he misses you. But he is stubborn and he won't say anything. He is almost as stubborn as you."

Kurt was looking at her with a shocked expression. "Firstly, did you just say I'm going to be an uncle?" Rachel nodded and Kurt beamed. "Congratulations, Rachel! Really, even with the distance and all, I want you two to be happy. You will both be great parents." He hugged his step-sister-in-law tightly and then let her go with a thoughtful look. "And about Finn, yes we did have a falling out a few years ago. Did he tell you what happened?"

Rachel nodded. "That's why I'm always pleading with him for him to talk to you. I thought it was a pretty dumb argument you two had. He told me that he didn't agree on the break up and that he believed it to be your fault. That you left Blaine miserable to follow your dreams, not caring about his."

Kurt took a deep breath as to not lose his temper. "Well, it was basically that. And he was so wrong. Our break up was mutual. I know Blaine was miserable after it, but so was I. It took me a long time to get on my feet again. We were both suffering from being in the relationship that we decided to end it. I moved to Paris almost two years after our breakup. I had no idea of the promotion at the time. So, no, I didn't breakup with Blaine to follow my dreams, as Finn so eloquently put it. And I'm still upset with him. Our breakup was none of his business. I get that he is friends with Blaine. I wasn't going to keep them apart or tell Finn he couldn't hang out with Blaine just because we were no longer together. Take our mutual friends for example. Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Santana, Brittany they are all good friends with us both. Before I moved, we would get together, everyone because we were friends. Of course it was hard for me to be out with our friends and Blaine after the breakup, and it was hard for him too. But we put our differences aside for a few hours a month so we could enjoy some time together with our friends. I could have used some brotherly bonding at the time. But Finn suddenly started accusing me of things I didn't do, and that hurt. I was already suffering at the time, Finn's actions added to my misery. Not only had I lost my boyfriend, I was leaving my friends behind, I had also lost my brother. Now you understand why I'm not so keen as to patching things up with Finn?"

Rachel scooted closer to Kurt and opened her arms in a silent invitation. Kurt, after a brief moment of hesitation, slumped into her embrace. "I know Kurt. I know he hurt you. I was pissed at him when I found out. But he wants to apologize. But he is too proud and stubborn to make the first move. He regrets his words. He knows it wasn't your fault. And he wants his son's or daughter's uncle in their lives as well. Please, Kurt. One chance. If he, if we blow up this chance feel free to never speak to us again. But please? One chance is all that we are asking. It is Thanksgiving after all."

Silence stretched between them for some time until Kurt lifter his head and looked Rachel straight in the eye.

"One chance, Rachel. I can see that you are being sincere in your apologies, and I really want to be in my niece's or nephew's life, so one chance. Screw it up, I won't hesitate in cutting you out of my life again."

Rachel nodded silently, fresh tears making their way down her cheeks again. Kurt smiled at her and opened his arms. "Make-up hug?" Rachel laughed joyfully and fell into his arms, hugging him tightly. Just to be sure she questioned.

"Friends?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Friends. And Happy Thanksgiving to you too."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

While Kurt and Rachel had their heart to heart talk upstairs in his room, Finn and Blaine were having their own "bro" like conversation which seemed to be going on in the opposite direction that Kurt's and Rachel's had gone.

"But, dude, why would you willingly head for heartbreak again?" Finn asked Blaine loudly.

The two had been catching up on the last couple of months they hadn't seen each other. Blaine had been telling Finn about his recent reconnection with Kurt, and their growing friendship. The curly haired man even confided in Kurt's step brother that, although things had been tense between them during the last couple of days, he wished to pursue more than friendship with Kurt – if Kurt was willing, after they sat down and talked things out, properly. But apparently, Finn didn't share his opinion that he and Kurt could eventually work things out and be together again.

"Finn, I'm not willingly heading for heartbreak again, as you put it. First, I've never headed for heartbreak willingly before. I've had one serious relationship in my life, and that was with your brother. We were together for eight years, and while, yes I did get my heart broken, so did he. We both should've work harder to keep things from falling apart. Second, why would this necessarily end in heartbreak? It could also end in happiness. If everything goes well when we eventually gather enough courage to speak about it, something that undoubtly must be done; there is a high chance that it might work out this time around. I want it to work out this time."

Finn seemed a bit hesitant still to believe Blaine's words. "But man, you were a mess last time. I know I'm supposed to be all supportive of my Kurt, seeing as he is my stepbrother and all...but he must have been a jerk to you all those years ago. You were miserable for months, if not years, after that. I care about you Blaine, and I want to see you happy."

"Finn, the only moments I've been truly happy in my life were those which I spent with him. I know you want to look out for me and all, and I appreciate it, but I'm thirty-one Finn. I think I can handle myself well in this situation. It is after all mine and Kurt'a business. It's our history and our relationship/friendship that has to be mended after all."

Finn sighed. " Look, man. You've been my friend for years. I'm only trying to do the right thing here. He broke you once, he can very well break you again. But it's your life. I can't say, nor will I pretend to agree with you. But I won't try to stop you."

"I appreciate your concern Finn, but its my life and my happiness. And I'm absolutely sure of what I want to do. We have a lot to talk about, that's a given. But once all the cards are on the table I do want to pursue something else with him. He still owns my heart, Finn. I think he always will." Blaine told Finn getting a bit teary eyes at the end.

Finn just sighed again and after a moment's hesitation, held out his fist for a bro bump with Blaine. which he gladly fiat bumped. Blaine really liked having Finn in his life. He was a good friend. But if he was being honest, he was getting a bit frustrated at Finn for being so negative about the prospects of a future relationship with Kurt. And he didn't want to fight with Finn, but if that was what it came to, Kurt or Finn, he'd choose Kurt anytime.

The two of them then sat in silence, occasionally one would break it to make an off handed comment about something on TV, that had at some point been switched on. During their silence they both were in deep thought. Blaine about how he would approach Kurt, and Finn about what Blaine had said. What if he said was true, that the only person to make him truly happy was Kurt? They sat like that until Kurt and Rachel return downtairs, both with puffy eyes, but wearing bright smiles.

Rachel immediately went to hug Finn and plonked down on his lap while whispering somethig in his ear which made him smile. Kurt stood awkwardly at the doorway for a few moments before requesting to talk to Finn privately.

Finn, after being nudged to get up by his wife, stood and followed his step brother into the dining room. Kurt was standing with his back towards the entry, his shaking shoulders betraying that he was sobbing. Cautiously, Finn aproached him, not knowing how to react.

"Kurt? You okay, dude?" He placed a concerned hand on Kurt's arm, wrary of what might be the problem.

"Yeah I'm fine Finn. Just something Rachel said that made me all emotional. I guess I own you congratulations, huh?" He said with a small smile.

Finn looked confused for a moment, until Kurt looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and his expression morphed into undersrandment and a huge grin spread accross his face. "Yeah...its crazy to think that I'm going to be a dad."

Kurt chuckled with him. "Its crazy to think that I'm going to be an uncle." They lookedbat each other for a few moments before Kurtbfinally spoke. "Finn...about what happened years ago that made us practically strangers. I'm sorry, okay. I should have understood your point, that you were concerned about your friend and not used thew fact that my dad married your mom against you. You were always closer to him, it makes sense that you's stick up for him. And I shouldn't have let my relationship problems come in between us."

Finn looked overwhelmed with everything Kurt said. He knew he was stubborn, but Kurt was always the more stubborn, and to think that Kurt was the one who initiated this conversation meant a lot to him.

"Hum..dude. Look, man, I'm no good with words, but you have nothing to be sorry about. I shouldn't have been so harsh with my opinons and kept them to myself. It was your relationship. I let myself be blinded by one of my best friend's sadness and miserableness that I shunned away my brother in the process. And looking back, if you were half as bad as he was, I should have been there for you too."

Finn was suddenly met with an armful of his brother. "You don't know how happy your words have made me. And while my exterior was okay all those years ago, I was dying inside. To tell the truth I still think like part of me is missing. And, Blaine was always the more emotional of the two of us. I'm sure we were both equaly devastated when our relationship crumbled."

"Yeah…I understand that now. I had no right to act the way I did. I didn't act as a friend or as a brother towards you. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Kurt. I know Blaine told me it wasn't your fault what happened, that you both contributed to it falling apart. But Kurt, you have to see my point too. I've never seen Blaine as broken as he was during the first year after your break up, especially the first months. And you seemed like yourself. You didn't seem to be much affected by it. So I automatically blamed you. I blamed you for his miserableness, I blamed you for your breakup, and I even blamed you when we had our falling out."

Silence enveloped them both for some time until Kurt looked up at Finn, looking him in the eyes.

"Finn, I will say it all again, and you better listen. I'm not lying. Am I to blame for out breakup? Yes. But so was he. We both could, should, have worked harder to stop everything from falling apart. We were heading in that direction for months before it finally fell apart, and we both did nothing to stop it until it was too late. I know he was miserable for many months following our breakup. I was too, but I hid it well behind my mask of sarcasm and indifference. And as for our falling out, I never did want to fight and distance myself from you, Finn. I really did, and still do, consider you my brother. But what you did hurt me. I couldn't make myself keep in touch when every time you looked and spoke to me, your glance and words were filled with accusation."'

Finn stood staring at his stepbrother, replaying his words in his head, while also remembering the talk he had just had with Blaine. Finally he opened his mouth to speak.

"I know, Kurt. I understand that now. Blaine made me open my eyes too. I messed up big time. I promise I won't keep blaming you for it. It wasn't right of me. But please, Kurt, can't we just put the past behind us and be brothers again? I know it will take some time, but can we at least start taking baby steps in that direction? You know, all that Hapuna Mapaca, and all?"

Kurt smirked at his brother. "Hakuna Matata, you mean Finn?" Finn nodded a bit confused but with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "Okay, sure. As you said it will take some time, but I'm sure that in time we might mend our relationship once again. After all I'm mending my friendship with Rachel too, might as well as mend my relationship with my brother too. You will be the parents of my future niece or nephew, and I really want to be in his life."

A huge smile took over Finn's face and he nodded enthusiastically. "Of course you will in Finn Jr. or Rachel Jr.'s life. Who else will be his/her favorite uncle?"

Kurt laughed joyously and opened his arms for his brother. The two brothers hugged for a long while. While not everything was okay between them, not by a long shot, things were beginning to look up. And the hope that other things would begin to look up as well and another relationship might be mended in the near future, was present on both Blaine's and Kurt's minds.

* * *

_Thank you all for reading. While there wasn't much direct Klaine interaction in this chapter, the talk Hummelberry and Furt had will play a big part in the development of the story._

_What did you guys think of the chapter? How is the story so far? Please leave a comment below letting me know your thoughts. Reviews motivate me to update faster._

_Xoxo -Julia_


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! **

**As always, thank you for reading. Your support means a lot to me. I'm happy when I receive a notification that this story has been alerted or that someone reviewed it.**

**So the last chapter didn't have Klaine interaction but that will be compensated by this one. I do believe this chapter is one that is kind of long awaited by everyone, and it will be of crucial importance for the development of the plot of the story. Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own anything you may recognize._**

* * *

After the two brothers talked and decided to mend their relationship as brothers, they stayed a long time in the dining room catching up on the past six years of their lives. They talked about anything and everything that had happened during their time apart. Kurt spoke about his job, his experience in Paris, relayed fun stories about his numerous vacations around Europe. And each new story he would tell, Finn would listen closely, interrupting at various times to question the name, make some awed comments and ask him to elaborate. And in turn, Finn told his brother of what was happening in his life, the life he was building with Rachel, his job. The two talked for what felt like minutes, but was in reality hours. The two were soon interacting as brothers once again, and they were ecstatic to finally be reunited. Kurt would admit that he was wary at first of reconnecting with his step-brother, someone that hurt him so much in the past, but now he couldn't be happier that he did. This Thanksgiving was surely to be remembered.

They were only interrupted when Carole and Burt announced their presence. The parents were standing in the doorway, looking shocked at seeing their sons interacting so easily with one another. Carole to be almost bursting in happiness at seeing them, and so was Burt, even though he tried to hide it. Those years in which the two were estranged were hard on the parents. Both Burt and Carole wanted nothing more than to have Kurt and Finn talking again.

"Hey, Finn, can you help Blaine with the groceries? I already asked him to help unload the truck. There are a lot of bags. And lots of food, too." Carole asked her son, her voice still betraying her shock and joy of seeing them both together and talking like old times.

At the mention of food, Finn immediately got up and left the room, heading out towards the car, something that amused the three other occupants of the room. Finn may be older, but food still caught his attention like nothing else. Some things never really changed. Kurt smiled after him fondly, but turned towards his dad when he called for his attention. Carole had disappeared into the kitchen.

Burt was leaning of the frame, frowning slightly at the scene he had just witnessed, but smiling nonetheless. He knew his sons had some kind of fight that left them estranged, but he never learned the particulars nor had he known that they had started talking again, yet here they were talking like old buddies.

"When did this happen?" his dad asked, montioning between him and out the door to where Finn was.

Kurt sighed. "Right now, actually. We talked everything out, well not everything, but enough to start mending our relationship as brothers. We decided that it has been too long, and that it was time to put the past behind us and move on."

His dad nodded, considering this as he added. "I'm mending things with Rachel as well. Actually, she was the one who insisted I talk things out with Finn. Being Thanksgiving and all...and now that I'm actually back in US, I guess it will be easier to mend things, and we will probably meet a lot more, so it does makes things a lot less awkward too."

Burt nodded again and coughed, hesitating to ask his next question. Just by watching his dad's face, Kurt already had an idea of what was coming.

"Are you...hum...are you and Blaine mending things too? Talking things out?" He asked awkwardly.

He always wished the two would get back together. He loved Blaine, and one of those who most lamented the end of Kurt and Blaine's relationship was Burt. Blaine had always been like a third son to him, ever since their teenage years before they had gotten together and he couldn't wish for someone better for his son.

"Dad!" Kurt squeaked, eyes wide and blushing bright red, before turning his gaze to the floor. "But to answer your question, no. We have a lot to talk about still to even thing about mending things. I know we do, we can't properly move on if we don't. It's been six years, but we haven't exactly had any closure of that night. Shocking, right? So, no, we didn't talk yet. But we will, eventually, sometime soon I hope. We have to, for both our sakes. If we don't it would make things extremely tense once we are back in New York and hanging out with our friends in a semi-regular basis."

"But you guys seemed to be getting along well during this past couple months. At least from what I've gathered from both of you. It seems like you've been meeting quite often and conversation has been flowing." His dad said, still leaning against the door frame, an inquisitive look in his face.

The designer sighed. "We are getting along just fine, but we also haven't breached any topics related to the break up. It's mostly as if we were two people forming a new friendship. Talking about everyday life, without venturing to personal subjects. Whenever topic comes even remotely close to that period, things between us get tense and uncomfortable.

Burt sighed uncrossing his arms. "Look, kiddo. I'm not telling you how to live your life, but if you want to know. You are both the happiest I've ever seen you when you are together." He said walking into the room, approaching his son.

"I am happy dad. I haven't been unhappy without him, except for the first few months following the break up, during which I was pretty close to miserable." Kurt said petulantly.

"I know you are happy, kiddo. Didn't say you weren't. Just saying that you are always happier whenever you are with him. Don't forget I've known you for thirty-one years. And I have a pretty good memory for a sixty year old" His dad joked.

Kurt sighed and nodded in defeat. He couldn't deny that. And he didn't want to deny it. If he was being honest with himself, he did want to start everything over with Blaine.

"Dad...when did you become such a good advice giver?" He asked smiling, looking shyly up at his father.

"I learned from the best. Come here, kiddo. Give your old man a hug."

As Kurt hugged his dad, he heard his dad whisper in his hair while rubbing his back soothingly. "Don't worry too much, son. You two will talk it out eventually. It will be alright. Everything will work out in the end."

Kurt nodded mumbling a thank you into his dad's shirt. Even though he was thirty-one, completely independent, had his own life, his dad was still his rock. His dad was still the person he ran to whenever he needed advice or words of wisdom. Their moment was broken when Finn and Blaine came tumbling in, arms loaded in groceries.

"Where do we put t- oh, sorry. Didn't see you guys there." Blaine stopped mid sentence once he spotted his ex-boyfriend having what seemed like an intimate and private moment with his father.

Kurt let go of his dad and smiled slightly in Blaine's direction. "No problem, Blaine. You weren't interrupting anything." He said softly.

The two stayed frozen on their spot staring at the other for a few minutes until Burt gave them a little push and a knowing look.

"Here Blaine, let me take these. I think we are out of onions. I don't think Carole remembered to buy them. Hey Kurt? Can you go buy some more? But that store we usually bought these type of things closed. Blaine knows where to find. He can go with you." With that he grabbed the bags Blaine had in his arms, waving off their protests and motioned to the door as if to say 'go, get out of here'.

Having no other choice, the two grabbed their coats off the hook in the entrance hall and wandered outside, knowing that it wasn't really about the onions, instead being about giving them some alone time to think and talk things out. Burt hadn't been very subtle. They walked down the block in silence for a few minutes until Kurt addressed Blaine, without tearing his gaze from the sidewalk.

"So, where exactly do you want to have this talk? You know we can't avoid it forever."

Blaine sighed quietly "I know we have to talk sooner or later. Doesn't mean I have to want it or be prepared. But it has to be done, so I suggest the park? It's quiet enough that no one will disturb us, but still public that will force us to keep our voice down, if it comes to that, but hopefully it won't."

Kurt thought for a minute before nodding. "Yeah...good idea. There's no way we can know how it will go. Though I'm hoping for a smooth talk, it's really unpredictable. The park it is."

The duo walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way until they reached the park. It was a nice day out, and the park wasn't full, with only scattered people walking aimlessly around and a couple of children playing in the playground. In an unspoken agreement, they both headed towards a big tree in the corner, underneath which they had talked about what they were and decided to be boyfriends all those years ago, and one year later where they spoke about their future together and the lives they were going to live once they reached New York. Underneath that tree they seemed to make big decisions together, concerning their relationship, so it was only logical that they have this talk under the same tree.

The two sat down, gazing around, avoiding eye contact for a few minutes until Kurt finally broke the silence that had enveloped them.

"So…" Kurt started at the same time that Blaine said,

"Look Kurt –" Blaine stopped and chuckled. "You first."

Kurt paused for a few moments before opening his mouth to speak, letting out an unbelievable laugh. "To tell the truth, I have no idea where to start from, or what to say right now. I played this scenario in head for so long, and now I have no idea what to do."

"Me neither. But we have to get this talk over with at some point. And by this talk, I mean cover everything, beginning with six years ago and our breakup." Blaine winced when he said this last part, his voice having grown soft and low. "I really think this talk is long overdue."

Kurt groaned beside him, not wanting to relive those memories again, but knowing there was no way they could move on without having that out of the way. It was a subject that, frankly, they should have breached long ago.

"God, those first months after our breakup were hell. I don't know how I kept on functioning." Kurt suddenly said, breaking the awkward silence. Blaine looked up from where he was looking at his lap and nodded solemnly. "Sometimes, I still can't believe that we, us, didn't work out. Back then, it was something I would never have even considered, couldn't even fathom happening."

"But it happened. And there is nothing we can do about it." Blaine snapped a bit more harshly then intended, but quickly backtracked when he saw hurt immediately cross Kurt's features. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just this subject is still a sore spot for me to breach, even if it has been literally years since that day." Kurt's eyes softened a little in understanding, but he still looked guarded. "It's just that, every time I think back to it, I can't help but think that we did a huge mistake. There were so many things we could have done to mend our relationship before it was too late. Not fighting for us will always be my greatest regret ever, Kurt." Blaine told Kurt, tears already making their way down his cheeks, hazel eyes earnest. Kurt wasn't succeeding in keeping his tears at bay either.

"Mine too, Blaine. Mine too." The glasz eyed man admitted softly. "But although we can't keep talking about the what ifs, I think we do have to talk what happened during the months leading to our break up. Why and how did we even reach a point where we were aiming to hurt the other? Communication used to be the key of us, and yet I felt as if I hardly knew you during our last months together as a couple." His eyes were pleading for Blaine to provide an answer that not even he knew.

Blaine sighed, taking a deep breath before starting talking. "I sincerely don't know Kurt. Can't say I was aiming to hurt you, as you put it, but I admit I wasn't putting a huge effort into please you either. And I know that at some point near the end we did seem to bring each other more pain than happiness. The way we were living, avoiding each other, snapping at each other every few sentences, it was hell. There was no way we could go on like that. I don't know when we stopped voicing our thoughts, but had we continued what we were doing, we would have eventually parted ways, and I'm sure it would have been in a lot worse circumstances, that would probably make us hate and resent each other for life."

Kurt nodded and sighed, knowing at what Blaine was hinting. They were both men, and living in the atmosphere they were living with, it had been months since they had last been intimate. Fights usually ended with one storming out and returning to sleep in the couch, and icy glares being directed the other's way whenever they were in the same room afterwards. And when they were at the point or perhaps forgiving and forgetting, they were at each other's throats again, for completely different reasons.

"Of course I would have preferred, thousand times over, if our break up hadn't happened. If we hadn't ended things for good, but instead maybe took a break and sort things out. But it did happen, and in a way I'm happy it did the way it did. We kind of came to a mutual agreement at the time, even though every part of my body seemed to be screaming at me not to pull the plug. And I think the way we handled it was actually pretty mature; it did allow us to meet and talk to each civilly the year following it and we inevitably had to hang out."

Blaine suddenly looked up, his eyes searching. "You just said that you didn't want to end things for good. Why did you, then? I was willing to sit at talk everything out. You know, lay everything in the open, talk all our differences out. Try to understand how we had gotten there in the first place. But you seemed so defeated and the way you said it…it just seemed so final. I thought you were completely done with us and our relationship."

Kurt gave a humorless laugh through his tears. "I know. I know. I was an idiot. I was just so fed up by it all. The constant avoidance, fighting, petty arguments. It was going on for months, it just seemed that we reached rock bottom, with no turning back. I thought I was doing the right thing at the time. Putting us both out of our misery. We were both so on edge, the tension had been building up slowly for months. It just felt like the end. We both weren't happy. I thought we'd be happier if we just admitted it was over. Turns out it was the worst fucking mistake I've ever made, and I'll always regret not having faith in us and basically throwing away eight years of our life." Kurt was openly sobbing at the end of his speech, bawling into his hands.

Blaine gently turned Kurt's head toward him, a hopeful glint in his eye. "So we basically agree that making the decision of being over for good at the time was a mistake, and we both regret it?" Kurt nodded, a little confused at where this was heading. "Okay, that's good. Great, actually. And just so you know, every part of me was screaming at me to chase after you, once you stepped out the door, too. And it wasn't just you who gave up. It takes two to tango, you know?" Blaine contemplated the spoken words for a minute before adding. "And you didn't throw away eight years of our lives together, at least it didn't feel like it. We just met a point of no turning back at the time, or so we thought, but I'll forever cherish every single memory we made together during our eight years together and nearly a decade of being best friends."

Kurt let out a breathy laugh and smiled warmly in Blaine's direction. "So will, I, Blaine. I couldn't forget your friendship, or you for that matter, even I wanted."

They both sat in silence for minutes, absorbing everything that had been said. One occasionally sniffling, tears streaming down both their faces. Looking back they both realized that they could have handled it all a lot better, if they communicated more. And they both also realized that they could have spared years of not being entirely happy if only one had the courage to approach the other to talk. They could have had this talk a long time ago, and the outcomes would surely have been a lot better than what it actually was. They both now knew that neither wanted to actually break up for good at the time, and if only one had spoken up six years ago, they would probably be living their happily ever after at the moment. But not everything is a fairytale, and there was one more thing about that evening that still bothered Blaine to no end, and as they were talking now, it was better to get this out of his mind now.

"Kurt?" Kurt hummed in acknowledgement. "Can I ask you something? It's something that has been bothering me for the last six years for some reason."

Kurt tensed and turned to give Blaine his full attention. "Of course you can. Isn't this what this talk is for? Clear everything out, so we can start over with a new, clean, slate?"

Blaine took a deep breath before speaking, dreading the answer, but at the same time knowing that it had probably been just the heat of the moment and Kurt's emotions getting the best of him.

"Did you really fall out of love with me towards the end of our relationship?" Kurt looked confused for a moment so Blaine elaborated. "Near the end of our talk that night, something you said that evening that made me sure that it was all certainly over, with no turning back. You said that you still loved me, but you also kind of implied that you weren't in love with me anymore."

Realization dawned on Kurt's face as the words he said that night came back to him. Just thinking of those made him sick and he started crying all over again.

_"I love you too, Blaine. I just don't know if it's still the same feeling as before."_

"Blaine, Blaine, no. I don't know why I said that. I seem to have said lots of stupid things then."

Blaine chuckled lightly, but not unkindly. "We both did. I thought that was established already."

Kurt continued. "I was always in love with you, since before we started dating. And every day we were together I fell even deeper in love with you. You were my world, you were my everything. Even after we parted ways, it was hard not to call you whenever I needed something. For months afterwards, I needed to stop and remind myself that we weren't together anymore and I couldn't go to you if I needed, like I've always had before. So no, don't even think for a moment that I didn't love you. That's not even remotely accurate. I loved you so much. I was still deeply in love. Many things might have changed during those last months of us together as a couple, I might have been having doubts if we were really meant to be, but one thing never, ever changed; I was always, always in love with you since day one." Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes as he said this, willing and needing the other man to believe his words.

The curly-haired man sighed and nodded. It was nice to actually hear Kurt say that their relationship didn't tumble because of lack of affection, but it stung to hear Kurt say that he 'loved' him, in the past tense. He knew it would take another talk and time for them to get back together, if they did, but he still had hopes that Kurt might still be in love him, despite everything that had happened. But he was happy in having his best friend back.

"Deep down I think I knew that. I never doubted your affections, not once. But what you said bothered me for reasons I can't even explain."

Kurt just shook his head. "I wasn't thinking right. I shouldn't have said it, at least not that way. I shouldn't have given you the impression that I didn't love you anymore at the time. I did, I loved so much. I think that's why it made a thousand times harder to pack my bags and leave." He paused and seemed to think his next words. "What I meant when I said that was that even though I loved you and was in love with you, something had definitely changed between us. I just phrased it wrong. Sorry."

Blaine sniffed and laughed. "I really don't know why it bothered me so much. It just did…Anyway, thank you for clearing that up, Kurt. And I meant what I said that night. You were always my best friend. Always. Many things changed in the years we were apart. But this simple fact didn't. Even though we spent over four years not speaking at all, even though we parted ways, amicably but painfully, you are still my best friend." Kurt was about to interrupt, happiness soaring through him like fire, but Blaine signaled him to wait. "And, thank you for today, Kurt. Thank you for talking with me, thank you for having this talk that was long overdue. I really hope we can start afresh now." Blaine smiled in Kurt's direction.

Kurt nodded frantically. "You've always harbored the best friend spot in my heart, ever since high school. Nothing could ever change that, Blaine. And I needed these answers just as much as you did. And I'm really glad we were able to have this talk civilly and maturely."

Kurt finished talking and the two sat there looking at each other before Blaine started saying something before hesitating and snapping his mouth shut. Kurt saw this and asked softly.

"What is it, Blaine?"

Blaine swallowed, before asking shyly. "Can I hug you? I really want to hug you right now."

Kurt laughed standing up and pulling Blaine with him, before enveloping the shorter boy in a long, tight, hug, both of them letting go of the many emotions harbored during their talk. They stood there hugging for what felt light hours, whispering to each other that it would be alright, that they would be alright until Kurt's phone chimed. Kurt groaned, withdrawing from Blaine to check his messages, before laughing and showing the text to Blaine.

_From: Dad_

_Where are you two? Dinner is almost ready. I didn't know it took this long to buy an onion. Hurry up, and forget the onion. Finn bought them already._

Blaine glanced at it chuckled as well, glancing at his watch before a shocked expression crossed his face.

"Were we really out here for four hours?" He turned to Kurt, surprise lacing his tone. Kurt chuckled, dusting off his pants and pressing down on the creases. Over the years he became much more subdued on his dressing style, but still dressed immaculately, fussing over creases, dirt and anything that might remotely harm a fabric.

"Yeah, we were. I didn't realize it either. I guess we did have a lot to talk about after all." Kurt agreed, a softness in his tone towards the end, the kind used to be reserved for Blaine, and Blaine only. Blaine's heart raced a little hearing that tone of voice coming from Kurt and directed towards him, something he was sure would never happen again.

Blaine also dusted off his pants as started walking back towards the entrance of the park, heading towards the Hummel-Hudson household, glancing at Kurt sideways at where the chestnut haired figure had mirrored his actions. "Guess we did, and glad we did as well."

Kurt turned his gaze to the side and the two shared a soft smile, unsure of what the future held in store for them, but willing to navigate through it together, maybe not as partners, but surely as friends. They had talked and hugged it out. Everything else around them might change and come crashing down, but they knew that their friendship was something constant and that wouldn't change.

* * *

_And our boys finally talk it out! Who can see reconciliation in the near future? Leave a comment below!_

_Thank you for reading guys! Please take your time to leave a review letting me know what you think of the story! Reviews are love and motivate me to write and update faster!_

_Xoxo- Julia_


End file.
